Rich Boys
by blanklist
Summary: A.U. When driven out of their lives by her boyfriend, Raven Roth and her daughter meet another man. He seems kind and caring, not to mention wealthy, but is he hiding something? BBXRae.
1. Changing Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**We got brand new TT fanfics yall! Well, here I am and I got a huge impulse last night. I am going to make my first ever AU story! It is of course going to be BBRae and I have a very good feeling about this one. I know a lot of you are still counting on Video Gamers and I am still very eager about it as well.**

**This story will be slightly Robin bashing, but don't get the wrong idea, I like Robin just as much as the next guy, but he just seems kinda like the right fit for his character. Anyway read and review chapter 1 of Rich Boys.**

Everywhere around the city was a palpable glow of nighttime atmosphere, and the ever quiet of the raindrops and mist surrounding the area. This city was quite known for its precipitous nature and often serene living conditions. Everyone had left work early to be at home and enjoy the day with their families or roommates. People rushed back to their apartments, motor homes, and small houses to sit around and relax, as tomorrow was a work holiday. Columbus Day was coming and most adults ravished the opportunity to have it to spend time with friends. Parents also took the chance to take their children to a park, or to the aquarium, or even the ice rink over by 51st street. Everyone enjoyed it, but this Columbus Day would bring not joy, but a tragic and emotional day for both a mother and her 5 year-old daughter.

The doors of a small apartment complex swooshed open to reveal a slightly impaired man under the influence of alcohol stumbling in the loft, with an angered expression plastered on his face. This was not an uncommon scene for this family.

The father would return from and irresponsible drinking party and come home to his concerned girlfriend and a worried little girl. As a matter of fact, she was standing right there, a few feet away from the door, clutching her mothers legs as she stood glaring into the bum face of her boyfriend.

"What the hell is she doing out of bed!" he screamed, making the young girl cringe and back away slightly. But her mother stood protectively in front of her. "I told you not to let that out of her room when I'm home at night! You, get to your room! NOW!" he shouted while pointing menacingly at the child.

"Don't you dare yell at her! I am so sick of you blaming everything on her!" his girlfriend screamed back. The poor youngling behind them was whimpering slightly now at the sound of her parents fighting…again.

"Whatever, I got a headache the size of this city because of her, so if you don't mind, I am going to bed!" He made his way across the room, stealing a sneer at his child. He then reached the doors of their bedroom and slammed it shut. It was obvious that he was not going to let his "lover" sleep with him tonight.

"I-I-I'm sorry mommy," the little girl said sadly. Her mother knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. She lifted her up and held her close, whispering small "It's okay's" and "It wasn't you fault's".

"Gale, don't you even listen to him, I've had enough of him. I am so sick of him coming home and threatening you and taking all his anger out on you," she said. The child, now known as Gale, looked up at her mother with teary eyes.

"I don't want you and daddy to fight anymore," she said. Her mother nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, we're not going to put up with this anymore," she told her, Gale looking up curiously at her dark haired, blue eyed mom. "Listen hun, I want you to go to your room and pack up all your things into the suitcase in your closet. We're moving out tomorrow."

XXX

Early that morning, Gale and her mother finished packing and started loading their suitcases and personal items in the truck parked outside. They loaded it up and Gale followed her mother into the house, where they would face their last obstacle before leaving. The father was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, angered.

"I'm leaving you Dick, and I'm taking Gale with me," she said. The man, now known as Dick or Richard Grayson, just scoffed and glared at the two.

"Whatever you say Raven, you two won't last two seconds without this roof over your heads. I know you'll come crawling back." he challenged.

"No I won't, I am not going to let my baby be raised in a home with a man who treats her like she's nothing!" she stated sourly. Dick was only half listening to her.

"I thought you also said that you'd rather die before letting her be raised in a home without a father," he answered.

"She doesn't need a father like you, she would be better off with a bull dog than with you!" she yelled. Gale was standing right behind her, crying at the shouting. Raven turned around, and scooped her up into a close embrace.

"I'm sorry, it's okay hun, we're going right now," she cooed. She realized her mistake in yelling in front of her fragile daughter. The reason she was moving out was to get her away from all the yelling, so she shouldn't be the one doing it.

With that, she turned her back to Dick, Gale in her arms, and started toward the truck outside. Dick followed and watched as she buckled their daughter into her seatbelt and sat down in the drivers seat. She then started it up and backed out of the driveway. Her, now ex-boyfriend, stood out, appalled at what was happening.

Raven then stopped the car for a second to give him a hard look. He raised his arms in a "what-are-you-waiting-for?" way and stared back. Raven just smirked and raised her right hand balled in a knuckle, middle finger poised at its tip. Dick opened his mouth, never before had she ever flipped him off. And with that, he watched the two drive off through the street.

"Raven, our relationship might be over, but this is only getting started," he said to know one.

XXX

The small blue car coasted across the freeway road, heading towards the interstate. The two passengers on the inside were silent, still trying to get the events of that morning out of their heads. This was impossible as they could only think about Dick, and how he must be reacting right now. Raven looked over to her young daughter and smiled, she then reached out to hold her cheek.

"Everything is going to be alright, hun," she softly reassured. Gale nodded and laid back down on the seat and looked down at her shoes. "I know mommy," she whimpered.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven asked. Gale looked up and sighed. "I was thinking about why daddy doesn't like me," she replied. Raven's dark eyes dimmed a little more, she then took a deep breath.

"Hun, there are some things you should know about your daddy, alright?" she asked, wanting to get her daughters permission before verbally bashing her father. Gale nodded.

"Listen, your father and I started out okay in our relationship. We moved in together and were pretty happy for a while," she started, Gale listening intently.

"But then we made a few mistakes in judgment, with drinking a little too much physical contact. We got a little too _close_ to each other one night, and I got pregnant with you," she said a little more uplifting. Gale's face turned a little worried.

"Y-you didn't want me, mommy?" she asked pleadingly. Raven gazed down and smiled, not wanting her daughter to think that.

"No no no, what I meant by that was we weren't _expecting_ you, but when I got pregnant, I thought it would be a good thing for both Dick and I," she explained. Gale perked up immediately, now knowing her mommy didn't think she was a mistake.

"Anyway, nine months passed by and I got a wonderful baby girl, and I couldn't have been happier. But Dick wasn't so happy about it." The girls face dropped after hearing her fathers name again.

"During the nine months I was pregnant with you, Dick wasn't prepared to handle a baby. So he got angry with me. He started snapping at me that it was my fault and I couldn't deal with him anymore. Then he started drinking…" she paused for a moment, not wanting to continue.

She then realized Gale had to hear this, to understand why her father was what he was. "…then he started drinking, which made him angrier and more depressed."

Gale looked up and then back down, she didn't know what to think about the whole situation anymore. She always suspected she was the cause for her daddy's brash behavior, but never did she think he would take it out on her mommy too.

"Finally, he gave up on both you and me and well…here we are now…" Raven said sadly. "I'm so sorry about all of this sweetheart. I know you don't deserve to live like this, but I just want you to be safe. Even if that means taking you away from him," she finished.

"I know mommy," Gale said smiling up to Raven. She tried her best to lighten up the mood for her mother, so maybe they could get through the rest of the trip.

"Okay, enough of this sad sack stuff," she said brighter. The child stared at her confused. "How about some music, huh kid?" Gale smirked and nodded excitedly.

Raven then turned on the radio and set it to a station they both would enjoy. Raven kept her eyes on the road, sunglasses propped on her face. She glanced down in the passengers seat and watched her daughter sing along to the song. She smiled and revved the engine, continuing along the highway.

XXX

About five or six hours passed on the road and after a few twists, turns, railroad signs, and unruly drivers crossed their paths before the two travelers reached the _Ben Teller's Gas Station_. Raven noticed her daughter was completely sacked out on the front seat, snoozing in her seatbelt.

She frowned after thinking a little bit more about their current status. They had been driving all day and every single hotel they passed by had no vacancy. She had to find some place to stay for the both of them, at least for a few nights before they reached Gotham City. It was actually quite a long way from Jump City.

"I'd better get some gas before we run out," Raven said to no one. She then un-strapped her travel companion and carried her inside to pay the clerk. There was no way she could leave her little girl defenseless in a convertible. She walked in and up to the desk manager, and after about two minutes, stepped back out into the nighttime atmosphere. But then came some trouble.

"Hey there baby doll!' exclaimed a voice right next to Raven. She whirled around and saw a young man about her age, gawking up and down her body. "Hey there, honey, why don't you ditch the rug-rat and come have some fun at my place?"

Raven scowled. Never before had she ever encountered cat-calls, and she hated every single word this jerk was peddling to her.

"Get the fuck away from us!" she barked.

The child in her arms moaned slightly, and after shifting in her arms, Raven decided she had to be quieter. "Well, go! Get out of here!" The man, now in front of her, was not fazed at all. He inched closer, waving his keys as her spoke.

"You need to lighten up a bit cutie," he cockily crooned at her. "Now as I was saying, why don't you get that kid out of here and we can take a little trip down…" but the flirt was interrupted.

"Excuse me ma'am," a low throaty voice sounded right behind her, yet again. She turned her head, praying to God that it wasn't another creep. Much to her surprise, it was a burly looking older man, and by the looks of his attire, it appeared as though he worked at the station as well.

He was not alone either. There were two other grown men standing around him, arms crossed. The old man had a large wrench in his hands and instantly pointed it at the flirtatious cretin that thought he could get with Raven. She herself held on tightly to her baby girl. "…but is this guy botherin' you?"

Raven stared uncertainly at the old mechanic and nodded her head slightly. He responded by stepping in between her and the flirty boy. His companions stepped to either side of Raven, and from what she could comprehend…they were…protecting her?

"Well, son, you heard the lady, she wants you gone, so I suggest you do it now," he threatened, once again pointing the wrench at him. The boy scoffed.

"Where I come from, old men like you mind their own damn business!" he yelled, then sneered scornfully. The older mechanic chuckled.

"Yeah? Where I come from, we treat ladies with respect, so why don't you get out of here before me and the boys decide to make an example of you." The other two gas station employees walked up to him and took out there own tools in a threatening way. The boy went wide-eyed. Without having to think twice, he ran as fast as he could to his car, then drove off.

"You okay ma'am?" the old mechanic asked. Raven was still a little surprised to have someone looking out for her, but she wasn't complaining.

"Y-yes, thank you so much for helping us," she said to him. He smiled warmly at the child in her arms. "Just doin' the chivalrous thing, honey, and we didn't want that jackass to hurt you or her," he said gesturing towards Gale. "You know, I have a granddaughter about her age, and I gotta say she is just darlin'."

Raven peered down and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I seriously have to go and find us a place to stay so I can get her to bed," she told them. The aged attendant snapped his finger, then after reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was a map of the area.

"Well, I got me here a map that just might help you out, and there's also a trail along here that'll take you to a cheap little motel that is always open," he said, leading his finger across the map and showing Raven what route to take. She nodded while listening intently to his directions.

After all was said, the man gave Raven the map and filled up her car for her. He then waved goodbye to her as she backed out of the parking space. She waved back to him and the other two men and then started back on the road.

XXX

"Dammit!" Raven screamed. "Dammit dammit dammit! How could I be such a damn butter fingers!" Raven had no worry of waking Gale, for the wind was blowing by the car, blocking out all noise. Raven took a turn along the highway leading to the motel the old mechanic showed her, but in doing so, the wind caused the map to blow right out of her hands. Needless to say, it pissed her off pretty badly. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do!"

She still needed to find a place for them both to stay, but all she got was the entrance to Gotham City. That was when she lost the map, and now had to navigate through a town she wasn't familiar with.

She parked on a suburban sidewalk after a while, finally giving up. She stepped out of the car, once again taking Gale in her arms and sat on the sidewalk.

"This can't get any worse…" she trailed off, clutching her daughter tightly to her chest. She then looked down sadly. "I'm so sorry Gale," she whimpered, but the sleeping toddler couldn't even hear her. "But I don't know what to do anymore…"

The unthinkable happened. The worst had come. It started to rain. Raven gasped as the first droplets started to come down on her and Gale. There was nothing she could do, but she got even more worried by the second.

"_What am I going to do? I need to get her out the rain_!" shethought. She then raised her free arm to cover her daughter's face from the drops. She looked around frantically until her eyes spotted a tree across the street. She had no choices, her car had no cover and there weren't any other roofs anywhere. She ran over and ducked under the tree_. "This is so fucked up. What am I going to do? We cant stay out here!" _she thought again.

Unbeknownst to her, the tree she sat under was attached to a set of other plants in a widely spread garden. That garden was a part of a huge sidewalk and front yard, leading up to a mansion. It was still late and dark, so not much could be made out through eyesight, but one thing Raven could make out was the words on the front of the large brown doors of the mansion itself. She squinted her eyes and looked hard. The words read, _"Logan Manor"_

"Hey, you!" a voice shouted from the left side of her. Obviously this was private property and the owner wouldn't want trespassers, but what else was she supposed to do? She couldn't just let her daughter get pneumonia, so she had to get under his tree. She could only pray that this man would be understanding.

She noticed the door from one side of the mansion had been opened, revealing said owner, who was getting closer to her. "Hey there! What are you doing out here!" he yelled through the rain.

Raven looked at him worriedly, thinking she might get arrested for trespassing on his property. She couldn't let that happen, so she ran. "Wait a second, hold up!" the man beckoned, then caught up to her, running as well. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. She gasped, not wanting her child that was still in her arms to be harmed. Since her arms were preoccupied, she had to use her head to shield Gale from the droplets.

"Look I'm sorry I was…" she was then shushed by his hand over her mouth. He then lowered it. She looked at him and finally got a vision of what he looked like.

He was slightly taller that her, medium sized, brown haired, and green eyed. His hair and clothes were soaked, as were hers. He was still holding her arm and gazing into her eyes, almost asking her to calm down.

"Look…I'm sorry I scared you, I was just trying to get your attention because it is really hard to hear out here right now, understand?" he reassured her. She nodded, still a little unsure of him. "Now, you look like you and your child here need some help, am I right?" She froze, but then nodded again.

"I know we're not supposed to be here but I had to…" she was silenced again by his hand. But by now he had let go of her arm, causing the sudden tension in her body to relax. She just wasn't used to being touched by strangers, and now was no different.

"Calm down, it's okay. I know what you were doing, and if you want, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night." He offered kindly. He was obviously not as cruel as she thought he would be, but instead he appeared generous. He even flashed her a hopeful grin, looking so boyish and innocent.

Raven looked down at her daughter one more time. She knew it would be risky to let her sleep in a house with a complete stranger, but she really had no other choice. She had to accept his offer.

"Fine," she said lamely. He smiled back at her. "All right then, lets get you two inside before you freeze."

He led her up to the side door of the mansion where he came out, and opened it up for them. Raven bowed her head some as a sign of thanks. Once inside the dimly lit room, she and the owner of the mansion stood there, taking each other's appearance in.

"Well, thank you for letting us stay here tonight, Mr…"

"Logan, Garfield Logan. But you can call me Gar."


	2. Inside Logan Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Well, hello hello hello yall. I got me here a new chapter for yall to be reading and reviewin. Now I must say this here story is a little tougher to right because of all the little details ya gotta write.**

**And just so all of you know, I am gonna be getting back to Video Gamers here pretty soon to all of you who are interested.**

**And make sure to understand that the plot here will rattle your brain sometimes, but it'll be worthwhile in the end. All questions to life and your troubles will be answered if you only read and press the magical blue button at the bottome of this page. Hehehe check me out getting all existential. Well enough of my gab. On with chapter two of Rich Boys.**

Surrounding the foyer of the large beige room inside _Logan Manor Mansion _sat seven large small and medium sized bags and suitcases. The foyer itself was decorated to be somewhat of a sitting room as well as an entrance. In addition to the baggage itself, another precious possession of Raven Roth's laid and slumbered peacefully on the couch. She was still a little dampened from the rain outside, despite Raven's best attempts at keeping her dry. And due to the generosity of Raven's newfound companion, Mr. Garfield Logan, she could make a plan to get her cases inside, get Gale to bed, and wake up to make new plans to stay somewhere else in the morning. Not that she was ungrateful to stay with Mr. Logan, but she felt somewhat…intruding.

"Thank you, you can just put it there with the rest of our stuff," Raven explained to the butler men in tightly pressed uniforms.

Although she protested she was quite capable of handling her own luggage, Garfield insisted she let his hired hands do it for her. She thanked them all as they finished unloading her small blue convertible and headed off to different rooms in the mansion to fulfill other household duties.

Raven then looked over to Garfield, who had just dismissed the last of the butlers to another room, and was about to speak to him, until…

"Mommy?" a groggy voice said from the side of her. She quickly darted her head to the source of the sound. It was no other than her daughter, who had apparently woken up from her slumber after hearing all the butler's commotion.

After stretching and yawning for a second, she looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was going on. "W-where are we mommy?"

Raven rushed over to the small brown couch and knelt down in front of Gale. "Hey, hun, I found us a place to stay tonight, and I want you to meet someone, okay?" The youngling raised her eyebrow, but Raven just smiled and scooped her up. She then walked over to where Garfield was standing, carrying a slightly scared daughter.

"Gale, this is Mr. Garfield Logan, and he's the one who we're staying with, so you don't have to worry about a thing, alright?" She tried her best to keep her daughter calm, because she did have a history to be quite shy around strangers.

Garfield didn't seem discomforted by either of them, but instead welcomed them with open arms. Not only did he always try to do the right thing for those who needed it, but he also thought Gale was absolutely precious.

"Well, how do you do there lil' missy?" he said, feigning to sound like a manly man by extending his hand out to a lady. But much to his dismay, she didn't take his offer of handshaking, but instead cringed and ducked her head behind her mother's hair.

Garfield looked a little disappointed and recoiled his hand. "Hey there lil' one, no need to hide. I don't bite or anything, promise."

"It's alright, Mr. Logan, she just…"

"Please, call me Gar," he interrupted.

She recovered from his break into the conversation and continued. "Gar…well, anyway I'm sorry, but she just doesn't really like strangers," she finished.

He nodded his head. "I understand, well, anyway, I'm going to call my assistant and she'll help you get situated in your bedroom upstairs," he said gesturing to the small elevator. Raven smiled.

How could anyone be this kind? Especially to two strangers who had just showed up on his doorstep, no longer than a half an hour ago. "I'll be right back."

As Gar walked turned towards the door leading to the parlor, Raven turned her attention to the bundle in he arms. "We need to get you to sleep, it is way past your bedtime, Gale," she said softly. Gale nodded as her eyes weighed heavily. "Okay mommy."

Meanwhile, in the doorway, Gar was busy making arrangements with one of his maid assistants in the house. Roxanne.

She was a kind old African-American woman who knew a lot about the world. She was short and a tad bit plump, but never wore a uniform or suit, even though she worked for Gar. Since he considered her his right hand woman, he never made her wear any constricting uniform, but always let her dress casually.

The two spoke quietly, so as not to arouse any worry to the two travelers in the other room. "Gar, you always have to be such a big pushover when it comes to young girls in these situation don't you?" Roxanne said chuckling,

"Yeah, Roxie I do. I mean c'mon, look at those two. They look terrible," he mentioned while pointing to the ragged pair. Roxanne just waved her hand in his face. "Whatever Mr. Bachelor-on-the-Prowl. Anyway, where do you want me to set those two up?"

Garfield reached into his pocket and hand picked out a small silver key with the letter combination C-7 on it. He handed it to her, and she looked it over. She knew why he did this. Gar never left any room in the house unlocked, but gave keys to the rooms to all the employees so they could do their work.

"Put 'em up in the last room on the third floor," he instructed. She nodded and passed him by, whispering one more thing before she addressed the two girls.

"And your absolutely sure that this isn't all because you think she might be a good catch, huh sir?" she asked slyly. He blushed and turned away from her eyes.

"N-no, why would I think that? I'm just trying to do the right thing here…" he trailed off. She smirked at him once more, getting one last chance to poke fun at him before she left.

He gulped and let out his breath as she left. He knew that Roxanne knew that he was still single and looking for a girl to settle with possibly. Heaven knows he could support any woman he wanted. But despite his wealth and current status, he never actually did find that one woman he would never let go.

He didn't think about these thoughts anymore…not since…her. He shook his head as he shook off those thoughts. He had more important things to deal with right now.

"Well, hello their honey, my name is Roxanne, and I'll be your hostess for the night," said the woman, jokingly overdoing it by bowing dramatically. Raven had to chuckle at this.

"Hi, I'm Raven, and this is…" she said shakily, before Roxanne got the best of the conversation.

"Just about the cutest little darlin' I ever did see!" she exclaimed excitedly the second she saw little Gale. "Now I know my boss over there just blew his shot at introducing himself to you, baby girl, but you don't gotta worry a thing about me. I'm way cooler than him."

Surprisingly, Gale uttered a giggle, causing Raven to jerk her head in amazement. Had the world just ended, or had her shy daughter just warmed up to a complete stranger. Roxanne had broken the mold, and she was right. She must have been cooler than Gar if she got Gale to laugh.

"Thank you, thank you folks, I'll be here all night, and most of the day tomorrow too," she said, giving out her comedy speech of thanks. "Well, enough of my showing off, lets get you up to your rooms, shall we?"

After Raven picked up one of her suitcases from the foyer, and Roxanne offering to take one of Gale's, they made their way to the elevator that led to the rest of the rooms. All three women inside fidgeted uncomfortably in the small room. The door closed and Roxanne offered a small wink to Gar before it headed upstairs.

XXX

The small digital screen at the top of the panel read Floor Two, then Floor Three, which was their stop. But the elevator rode all the way up to Floor 6.

"Here we are, sweetie, this is where Gar told me to get you girls situated," Roxanne told the two guests. "If you need anything at all, you just ring me up and I be here, okay?"

"Thank you so much, but we'll be alright," Raven graciously told the hostess. She nodded to her response.

Raven then set her daughter down on the soft burgundy colored carpet. She knelt down and placed an arm on her shoulder, and another to push a small strand of hair out of her face, and behind her ear. She chuckled and placed her hand under her chin. "Listen, hun, I want you to get your P.J.'s and get ready for bed, alright?"

The girl nodded and started to unzip her bag. After taking out her nightwear, toothpaste, and brush, she walked over to Roxanne. The woman looked amusingly down at the youngster.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom miss?" she asked politely. Roxanne giggled at the young girl's newfound boldness. A few minutes ago, she was hiding from Gar behind her mother's hair, now she was approaching new people? She was impressed.

"It's right over behind that door, sweetness," the woman told her, while giving her a pat on the head. Gale smiled and made for the door as the two older women watched her all the while. "You know your so lucky."

"Huh?" Raven asked, but then realized it was Roxanne talking to her. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was saying, you are very lucky to have had a baby like that," she explained. "She's just the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but she's not a baby anymore," Raven sighed. "But I care so much about her. I'd give my life for her," she said, dreamily looking on toward the bathroom door. "She's stronger than I'll ever be, and I know she'd be okay through anything."

"Yeah, well, you and I are not the only one that thinks she's something special," Roxanne said mischievously. Raven looked over to her in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired. Roxanne just smirked. "You know, Gar downstairs thinks she's a cutie too." Raven gave an unsure look, but shrugged it off.

"Why is he interested in my daughter, he doesn't know either of us," she pointed out. Roxanne lifted her finger in an I-told-you-so way.

"That doesn't matter anything to him, he knows a good girl when he sees one…" Roxanne paused and looked down at the floor, frowning slightly, "…or at least he used to."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Raven asked a downtrodden Roxanne. She perked up immediately.

"Oh, uh, nothing honey, don't mind me…" she said, trying to save herself from making a mistake. She had already said too much and almost revealed a painful fact about her boss.

"But wait, didn't you say…" but Raven's curiosity would have to wait. "Mommy, I'm ready now."

She craned her head to view her daughter, who was now clad in her white pajamas and was apparently tired enough to get some sleep. She smiled and turned to face Roxanne one more time.

"Thank you again miss…Roxanne, but we'd better get to bed now," she explained. Roxanne nodded.

"No problem at all child, you two have a good night." Before stepping out the door, which led to the hallway, she turned around. "Oh, and one more thing….please dear, call me Roxie."

XXX

Inside the big room was a lavishly decorated sanctuary for anyone who loves classy living. It had a king sized bed which was formally laced in red and white sheets and blankets overlapping each other. Next to it was a nightstand that had a chrome plated lamp glowing and filing the room with light.

The room also had a fan that twirled, bringing a heavenly breeze. Across the table centered in the bedroom were small books and even a little taboo statue. And last but not least, the bathroom, which was white and smelled like lavender shampoo. It was surrounded by a white curtained shower that doubled as a Jacuzzi tub.

"_Where are we, in a strange man's house or at the Waldorf Astoria?"_ she thought.

"There is no way our luck has changed this drastically in one hour, but I'm not complaining," Raven said to herself. After Roxanne had left, she finally got a chance to explore her room.

She was currently in the queen-like bathroom and just finished her shower. She stepped out of the curtains and looked at her naked form in the mirror. God how she hated her appearance. She, like all women, was obsessed about if some "select" body parts were too big or too small. Not that she cared if other people thought her breasts or ass were too big or small, but it never hurt to feel some pride in your body every once in a while.

Her skin was slightly paler than regular skin. Ashen and almost gray. Her eyes matched her hair. Dark blue eyes and black hair that in some lights looked almost violet. Ad she didn't even want to think about her hair. She hated the way she did her hair. All messy in the front, but slicked down short on the back of her head and sides of her face.

She forgot about what she thought about with looks and physical appearance. Those kinds of generic visions of beauty only distracted people to the true beauty in all people.

She brushed her teeth and made sure there was nothing stuck in them by giving them a flossing. She soaked a towel in hot water and wiped her face in it, washing it before getting dressed.

She reached over and grabbed her sleeping garments, pulling over the simple dress shirt she loved to sleep in. She shimmied into her pajama pants and gave one last look at herself before packing up the towels and bathroom articles and cleaning up whatever messes she left in the sink.

"Okay, hun, it's time to say goodnight," Raven said while entering the bedroom. She peered around, searching for her daughter. Sure enough, there she was, fiddling around with something under the bed. Raven smiled. She always thought she was so cute when she got curious. She was like a kitten, she had to get into everything. "Gale?"

The youngling's head shot up from the bottom of the cushions to find her mother staring amusingly at her. "Yeah, mommy?"

"I said it's time for bed so could you turn out that light please?" She nodded and rushed over to the nightstand to flip the switch.

While Gale was doing this, Raven made her way to the bed, where she got under the covers and settled in. She then turned her head to find her daughter looking up at her from the nightstand.

"Come on up here, cutie," Raven said cutely, patting her lap as an invitation to come and join her. The little girl beamed and jumped up onto the bed, tackling into Raven's open arms. This knocked Raven on her back and left them both laughing while Gale rested on her chest. Then they sat in silence for a while as Raven pulled the covers over them both.

"Mommy, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Gale queried. Raven looked down and answered her daughter. "Tomorrow, we're going to have to find a real apartment to stay in and figure this whole mess out," she said.

"What do you think of Mr. Gar?" she asked, always with questions. Raven went wide-eyed for a moment, realizing Gale had just asked a rather odd question. "What do you mean, hun?"

"I mean, do you think he's nice?" she clarified. "Well, I really don't know enough about him to make that kind of judgment sweetie." Gale nodded. Raven, however, was deep in thought.

She found herself thinking a lot about Gar after Gale had said that. She remembered all of the things she felt when she first met him that she didn't think about at the time. How he looked with his upbeat, bright face. His green eyes flashing with enthusiasm.

Both of these factors made her feel…comforted somehow. His adorable brown hair stuck up in a just-got-out-of-bed fashion, but all wet from the rain. And his smile and grin, when combined with his cheerful eyes almost made her legs give out. Not too many men had this quality. But as this thought lodged in Raven's head, she shook it back to reason.

"_Wait, I just met his man, what do I even know about him? I can't think this way now."_ She thought again. She knew she shouldn't think in such an immature way, like a shy girl thinking about the head quarterback in high school.

She couldn't have these thoughts about a man she didn't know…regardless of how cute he was when he was wet from the rain.

"Alright now, enough of all that, time for sleep," she told her Gale softly. She nodded and yawned, resting her head back on her mother's chest. "Goodnight mommy…I love you."

With that, Ravens smiled and kissed her on the cheek and forehead. "I love you forever and always. Goodnight…my little Nightingale."

XXX

Garfield Logan passed by the hallway leading up to his guest's bedroom to check up to see if they were alright. It was pretty late at night, and it could be assumed that they were both asleep, but it never hurt to check up.

"Maybe if I keep real quiet, they wont notice me," he whispered slyly. He made his way down the hall and took out the key to the room. He turned the key, opened the door and peered inside.

He looked toward the bed and what he saw almost made him want to squeal like a little girl. _"Oh My God,"_ he thought.

There they were. His newly found acquaintance, Raven Roth, was sleeping in bed, child in hand. Little Gale was slumbering right there with her, underneath her slightly. Raven's body was off on one side and facing Gale, who was facing the opposite side. Raven's arms were wrapped carefully and protectively around her daughter. It was a Kodak moment.

"Why don't I ever have my camera when I need it. This is too priceless. I have only seen this kind of parenting in nature magazines.

Being a nature fan and lover of all animals, Gar was prone to looking at pictures of animals with their offspring. This was like one of those moments. Raven reminded him of a tigress he saw once laying asleep with her baby cub. And Gale of course, was the tiny cub resting peacefully under the arms of her mother. A once in a lifetime scene like this had to be remembered.

Gar took one last glance before closing the door, and cementing the image into his brain to remember forever. He then took off to his room on the sixth floor, now having no need to check up on his guests. He chuckled and sighed, reminiscing the treasured moment of a mother and her daughter, together as one.

"That's one scene I'll never forget."


	3. Welcome To The Group

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**It has been quite a while has it not my padowans? Hehehe, sorry about the long wait, but I have been kind of busy with a few things. I have not only been keeping busy with my other fanfic, but my obsession with Teen Titans is growing and becoming more desperate. Nothing dangerous though, I assure. My lifestyle has changed dramatically due to my freedom from school. Yeah!**

**For one, my best efforts to try and get my project on wheels has been a little complicated. I will send my message to the Warner Brothers people in order to get the show back. Still looking forward to the new TT movie coming out soon.**

**My artwork and profile page is updated and my stories are growing ever more. I will probably only start working on one story at a time after I am done working on these two. But I do love writing Rich Boys and Video Gamers, however I am sorry to have made you wait so damn long**

**Well, enough of my words my padowans, on with chapter three of Rich Boys…enjoy and review you must on the bottom of the page.**

Across the horizon of Gotham city, the effervescent scent of morning flowed across the entire landscape. The citizens started waking up and getting ready for their jobs and businesses. Many parents woke up to get their sons and daughters ready for school. The many millionaires and billionaires in the city woke up to ready their companies for immediate function and productivity. Near the far west side of Gotham, one billionaire in particular had no business to attend to on this day, which was the early morning of June sixth. The famous businessman who lived in stately Logan Manor was none other that Garfield Logan himself. He and his assistants bustled around in the morning, trying to get things done around the mansion. Garfield always walked through his entire house and outer grounds to check for any abnormalities.

He spent most of the morning attending to the backyard garden and the two large garages on either sides of the mansion. He walked around and made sure every flower was free of pests and the trees weren't contracting anything dangerous. The garages contained his sixteen automobiles and four motorcycles. He also kept an old Tidwell 3000 moped in the back. No doubt an old machine he loved to drive as a young man. After his surveys around the house and in the garages, he headed into the mansion itself.

While currently in the mansion, he made sure everything was locked for the day, as it always had been. He was always cautious of his doors being secured, because his house was like a museum just begging to be robbed. The entire homestead was very beautiful, very quiet, and littered with expensive and irreplaceable items. He finished relocking each door and handing out the keys to his employees and Roxanne.

There was only one more thing he had to check, and he was on his way up the elevator right now. After that he would have to go up one flight of stairs before reaching Floor Three, and at the end of the hallway would be the room of his two late-night guests.

In that very room rested a young woman with a lot to do this day. By the end of the day she would have to get herself and her daughter to a new place. She would also have to thank Mr. Logan for his generosity. Before she did anything however, she would have to get ready for the day and make sure Gale was ready to go as well. As she slept, she tossed one more time, before opening her eyes. She then remembered where she was.

"Mmm, morning already?" she said sluggishly. She yawned and stretched comfortably in bed. She then turned over. "Gale, it's time to get…up?"

She looked to the side of her, but found no one there. Gale was missing from the bed. Raven's eyes widened and looked around frantically for her missing child, but found nothing.

"Gale, where are you?" she called quietly. She tried no to wake anyone else up who might be sleeping in the mansion. "Gale?" she called more loudly. She shot out of bed and grabbed a robe that she hung from her bed the night before. Quickly, she ran looking around the large room, then the bathroom, but to no avail. _"Oh no,"_ her mind whispered.

She rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her, and then dashing through the hallway to find her missing girl. As she ran, she thought of where a little girl could go in a huge mansion. "Where could she be…Gale?" she called, still keeping her voice down to a dull roar.

At the same time, the little toddler in question was roaming around the flight of stairs leading to the next floor down. Those same stairs were connected at the end of the hallway that lead to her room. She stood around and marveled at the paintings that were held in place on the walls. "Wow, this place sure is big," she said.

Gale left the room for two reasons, not thinking her mother would mind if she came back before she woke up. She was curious of the mansion, and she didn't wasn't to wake her mother because she couldn't sleep anymore that morning.

"I wonder why Mr. Gar needs to be in a place so big," she queried to herself. True, because of her small size, any house would be big, but Logan Manor was enormous to her. As she looked at the paintings of different landscapes, she heard something to her right. She turned her head to see a man walking her way. It was no other than Garfield.

"Hey there lil' one," he said to the dark haired girl. He smiled and inched closer. Truth be told, he was a little surprised to see the girl wandering around without her mother, but decided not to question it. "I was just going upstairs to check on you and your mommy," he said kindly.

Gale gave no reply. In fact, she stepped back slightly form him. Even though she met him already, she was still wary of strangers. She didn't look him in the face, which made Gar frown a bit.

"Hey now, there's no reason to do that, I'm a nice guy ya know," he reassured, trying his best not to scare her off. She still stood there, but didn't look as tense as before when she first saw him. Gar slowly approached her again, but this time, she didn't back up.

"Listen, we kinda got off on the wrong foot last night, but I want you to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your mother, and if you'll let me, I'd like to be your friend," he offered. He kindly stood on one knee and smiled for the girl. Gale looked at him and listened to what he said. Gar looked back and noticed that she was thinking about what he'd said. She then smiled and nodded her head. Gar grinned wildly to her response.

"Thatta girl, now lets do this the right way…Hi I'm Garfield Logan,but you can call me Gar," he said, offering his hand to introduce himself again. Gale walked over slowly and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Gar, I'm Gale," she said warmly up at her new friend.

Gar shook it back and opened his mouth to speak. "Well, now that we got that out of the way, how about we get your mommy up for breakfa…"

"GALE!" cried a voice from up the stairs. Gale and Gar both looked up to see Raven breathing heavily, appearing to be hyperventilating. She was wearing nothing more than her night clothes and the blue robe she saved. After seeing her child, she raced down the stairs and grabbed her immediately. Gar was a little taken aback by this, mostly because he didn't realize Gale was wandering around without her mother knowing. Had he known, he would have brought the youngling back immediately.

"Gale! Don't you ever disappear on me like that again, do you understand! You scared me to death!" she yelled, making her daughter cringe.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't…" the little girl was trying to explain, but her mother kept talking "Listen to me, I don't ever want you wandering around by yourself again, understand!"

Gale was nervous from her mother's yelling, and Raven noticed, feeling slightly remorseful. Gale tried desperately to tell her that she didn't mean to worry her. "Mommy, I didn't mean to scare you, I-I just didn't wanna wake you up. I won't do it again, I'm sorry mommy, please don't be mad I…" but a hand cupped her mouth before she continued.

"Just stop," her mother quickly said. She held her daughters arms in place, but felt her trembling. Raven took a deep breath and composed herself, as she didn't want to cause an issue, especially since Gar was standing there watching them. She ignored his presence for the moment, however, as she only wanted to talk to Gale. She took another deep breath and gave a small relieving smile. She then held her daughters chin up to face her.

"No, _I'm _the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," she cooed softly. "C'mere," She then opened her arms up and let her Gale walk into them. She scooped her up and held her close, rubbing her back slowly.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just so worried. I woke up and thought something might have happened to you," she explained. Gale looked up to her mother and nodded, now realizing her mistake. "It's okay now, Gale," she said. Gale snuggled back into her mother's neck.

"Hey there Ms. Roth, good morning to you," said Gar, finally making himself known.

Raven looked to her left to see her host still watching the whole scene. She gave him a polite nod and whispered a "Good Morning" to him. Gar smiled innocently at the pair, before clearing his throat.

"Well, now that this is taken care of, are you two hungry?" The two looked at each other and then back at Gar. "Because the kitchen is right down stairs if you'd like to join me for breakfast," he offered courteously.

Both Raven and Gale smiled at each other and nodded to Gar. He smirked and gestured for them to follow him to the kitchen.

XXX

"Everything alright, Rav…uh, Ms. Roth?" Gar asked, correcting himself from saying something impolite.

All three were in the dining room near the massive kitchen. Raven and Gale were on one side of the table and Gar was on the other. In between them was a small assortment of flowers, and their tablemats centered in front of them. One silver spoon, knife, and two forks laid before the three along with a glass of milk. Gar was perfectly comfortable with the situation, but Raven was once again surprised by the luxury of the dining room. It was white and decorated with wall molding and a shimmering chandelier covered with crystals in the middle of the roof. The table was silk and laid across a sturdy oak table. The entire room was covered with the scent of citrus and pine.

"Um…yes, everything is fine. And if you like…you can call me Raven," she told him. Gar smiled and took a swig of his drink. He then took his napkin and unfolded it on his lap. Raven followed suit and gestured Gale to do the same.

"So, Mr. Lo…uh Gar, where is your assistant this morning?" she asked while setting her plate in front of her. While Gar was finishing his next swig, Raven noticed her daughter playing around with her spoon.

"Oh, you mean Roxie?" he queried. Raven nodded. "Oh, she's at the airport, she's going to pick up one of my good friends, who happens to be a model for _Starfire Fashion Industries_." he clarified.

"Wow, Starfire Fashion?" she asked astounded. "That's pretty high class, so who's your friend?" Raven piqued, herself taking a drink. Garfield reached his arms up from underneath and set them on the table, clasping one into the other.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, her name is Kori Anderson," he said. Raven nearly spit her drink out after hearing the name, taking Gar by surprise.

"D-did you say Kori Anderson?" she asked dumbly. Gar nodded his head yes. "Yeah, she's flying out for the week to visit and talk to me about her new Spring clothing line."

"I-I can't believe it's her," Raven said, still shell shocked by the discovery. Even Gale seemed a little curious as to who her mommy was talking about. Gar raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Do you know Kori, Raven?" Garfield knew Kori for a long time, ever since his business started. She was quite well-known for her amazing fashion lines and modeling career, being that she was very beautiful. Gar never would have imagined meeting an acquaintance of hers right on his doorstep.

"Know her? She was one of my best friends in high school," Raven exclaimed. Gar's eyes widened in surprise. "She was the new girl in class and asked me if I wanted to hang out with her, after a while we just kind of clicked."

"Interesting, I had no idea Kori had friends in Gotham besides me and Roxie," Gar said.

"Oh no, Gale and I came from Jump City. That's where Kori and I went to school," Raven said.

She suddenly remembered all the days that she and Kori hung around school and kept each other company. Kori would spend time with Richard too, before his problems were set in place. All three were quite close and kept an unbreakable bond. Richard, Raven, and Kori had almost every class together, where they would talk, eat, listen to music and homework they didn't understand. Each friend also had a kind of special place in their group. Kori, for instance, was the sweet and kind girl with all kinds of questions about the school and country. Richard would always cheer up the girls and be their school helper. Raven started out lonely and a little shy, but with the prodding of her friends, she got out more and opened up. However, even with her wonderful friends to keep her sane, she still had a little bit of coldness in her heart. She never really thought much of it, however.

"Really, Kori and you both were friends in school? I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you when she gets here in an hour or so," Gar said. Raven smiled, somewhat excited to see her good friend again, but then her face straightened.

"Oh, I don't think she'd remember me, I mean, it's been almost eight years since we've seen each other, I don't know if she would have time to remember with her big career in fashion," Raven said a little solemnly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kori never forgets a friend. I should know, she is the most loyal girl I have ever met, and if you two were as close as you say, then she'll be thrilled," he rambled.

Raven then remembered the day when she and Richard left for their new home out of school. Kori looked so sad to say goodbye to them that day, because she loved her friends more than life itself. Before leaving, Kori gave them both a huge embrace, and told them that she would never ever forget them. Raven never hugged, but in this case, made an exception for her beloved friend, whom provided her with more warm company than any other girl in the school. At these memories, Raven smiled.

"You know something, I believe you're right," Raven said.

"Of course, and I cant believe that I was lucky enough to pick up one of my friend's closest school companions…small world isn't it?" he joked. Raven smirked and rolled her eyes playfully.

"So, can I ask you a question, Rae?" he said, putting major emphasis on the nickname. Raven's eyes raised in shock and lowered again in a scornful way. Gar immediately thought about re-phrasing that.

"Fine, but only if you swear you'll never call me that _Rae_ name again," she warned jokingly. Gar let out a breath in relief and looked back up at her pointing back at him.

"Right…uh…so where is Mr. Roth, how come he isn't with you?" he asked. Suddenly, the entire room went silent. No one spoke or even made a noise. Gale shrunk down in her seat and Raven's eyes turned back in annoyance. Gar immediately regretted his question and decided to erase it.

"Um, you know, forget about that, let's just eat and be happy," he said sheepishly. Raven just looked back plainly as Gale came up from her secluded spot in the table.

"Good," was all the young woman said. Gar gave her a guilty sigh and spoke up.

"I'm really sorry if I offended you, Raven I swear I didn't mean it," he told her truthfully. He didn't want his new friend to disown him just after breakfast.

"You didn't, Gar, it's alright." Raven forgave him because he didn't want to stain a friendly relationship that hadn't even started yet.

Gar was content with her answer, but needed one more question answered. He was nervous in asking this, and he wasn't sure if it was proper, but something in his mind just told him to ask her. He worked up the courage to speak.

"So would you two like to stay for one more night to see your friend again," he asked, almost requesting her presence. It seemed Garfield Logan, billionaire, wanted Raven and her daughter to stay with him for a little while longer. Raven looked doubtful at first, but then looked at her daughter fidgeting with her spoon again. She smiled

"We would love to," Raven said. Gar grinned ear to ear.

Just then, a few cooks dressed in the traditional white jackets and unusually large hats. Three of them cam out with three large plates covered by a silver top. They set them down on each plate. One for Raven, Garfield, and Gale. After a minute, the cooks lifted the tops to reveal two steaming hot waffles and a side of toast on each plate. There was butter and a small tin cup of syrup. Gale smiled in satisfaction. Gar smirked as well because this was one of his favorite meals.

"I hope you girls like fresh baked waffles," he said while raising his fork and knife.

XXX

The doors to the mansion had opened again, and in stepped Roxanne, the driver of the white limousine, but with Roxanne cam another visitor. A tall, young girl stepped inside the manor she had visited so many times. She was escorted in by Roxanne and a butler of Gars.

"Will you be needing anything miss Anderson?" the butler asked. She answered with a shake of the head.

"No thank you sir, I will be just fine," she politely thanked him and he went on his way.

This was the famous Kori Anderson of Starfire Fashion Industries, whose beauty and mind for fashion was very well known. She wall tall, with long, red flowing hair. She had a classic pretty face with shining green eyes and a reputation for being quite perky. She was the local sweetheart of the rich and famous Steele City, and she came back to Logan Manor for conferences with her sponsor, and good friend, Garfield Logan.

"Oh it is so wonderful to be back, Roxie, I did miss Gar very much," he said sweetly. Roxanne looked her way with a playful smirk and welcomed the young fashion princess into the large parlor, where a special group waited for them.

"Well Kori, Gar has been looking forward to seeing you too, and I cant tell you how happy we are to have you back," she said. Kori smiled and pulled Roxanne into her tenth hug of the day. Roxanne struggled slightly in her grasp, but didn't say anything. Sweet, kindly, and bubbly fashion model princess or not, Kori Anderson had a habit to be very strong with her hugs.

"KORI!" came a voice from inside the parlor. Both ladies looked to the yell and saw Garfield coming out to greet the redhead.

"Oh my friend Gar, it so wonderful to see you again! I have missed you and Roxie so," she said, embracing the smaller tycoon with her powerful arms. He hugged back with the same force.

"Not as much as we missed you, beautiful! How have you been!" he asked. Kori blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"I have been just fine, and have brought many of my sketches to show you from my new clothing line," she said while bringing up her brown leather portfolio.

"That's great, and we'll get to that, but now I want you to say hi to a special friend I met," he said. Kori's eyes perked up at the opportunity for new acquaintances.

"Really, whom is it?" she asked, always curious.

Without hesitation, Gar stepped out of the room and after a few minutes, escorted two girls in. One was a lot older than the other, and both had on more formal clothes, courtesy of Mr. Logan. Raven was wearing a long, black skirt and a women's dress shirt and Gale wore a sleek silk shirt and skirt combo as well. Raven walked up a little nervously to Kori and held out her hand. The redhead's eyes widened as big as dinner plates.

"Hi...um Kori, you probably don't remember me, but we used to…" but Raven was interrupted by the hug of the century. She was completely impaled.

"OH MY GOODNESS! It simply cannot be! Oh Raven, my dear friend!" she cried out loud.

Kori held on to her old friend like the skin on her neck was her reason for living. Raven was surprised by the hug and Kori's remembering the old school days. But she had a relieving sense inside that made her glad her friend remembered her. "Raven, my heart jumps to see you again, I have missed you so much!"

"I-I missed you too Kori, I cant believe I'm getting to see you again," Raven said. She was now composed from the hug and looking at Kori's happy face. Her hands were held tightly by Kori, not letting her leave. But that changed when she saw her young daughter on the floor standing next to Gar.

"And who is this!" she asked gesturing to Gale excitedly. Raven smiled and beckoned for her daughter to come and meet Kori.

"Gale, hun, I want you to meet a very good friend I made while I was in school," she said. Gale walked up and Raven scooped her in her arms. "I want you to meet Kori Anderson."

Since she seemed to be friendly, and had a previous friendship with her mother, Gale wasn't as nervous about meeting her She lent out her hand and smiled a little.

"Hi, my name's Gale…it's nice to meet you," she said cutely. Kori looked down adoringly and grabbed her extended hand.

"Oh it is very nice to meet you, little one, you look so much like your mother!" she said, while shaking the girls hand slightly, but then took it to the next level.

"Oh, what am I doing!" Kori said, grabbing the child out of Raven's arms and giving her a hug too. Raven smirked at this, but expected nothing less. Kori was a born hugger.

"We must sit and talk, there is so much I must ask of you my friend," she said, with one arm carrying Gale and the other arm leading Raven to the three small couches in the parlor. After both were sat down, and Kori returned Gale to Raven's arms, Gar walked up to them as well.

"Well, get comfortable Kori, 'cause you, me, and Raven have got al night to catch up."


	4. Good Night All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Avast ye readers! Well, o got me here a new chapter for you all out there and I hope you enjoy it. I didn't want to make you all suffer by making you wait too long like I did last time. This chapter I consider to be pretty good but of course I want to hear what you reviewers have to say. So gimme all the reviews I know you have for me. He he he. Seriously though, I cant tell you how sorry I was to make you wait so damn long for my last update. I felt really bad about it, so I decided to make this update quicker. Now don't you feel special. Yaay! We love it!**

**Remember to look around sites for TT petitions that are active. Make sure to do all you can to help support the show's return. Also, send the letters if you have the means. And think of any other ways you can to support the cause. If we want more Titans, then we will have to convince them how much. Just a thought.**

**Well, read on and prosper my readers and know that I wont disappoint you. Now, I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of Rich Boys, because I know I did. It ook me all day to write, so I hope it is up to your standards. Blah blah blah, enough of me, please read on.**

Midday had turned into evening and evening had shifted to nighttime. The days this time of year were short and dusk came quickly. Logan Manor had closed in for the night and most of the butlers and maids had already left for their homes. The household was mostly quiet throughout, however the lights still remained on creating a glow in every window. Gars gardeners finished their sheering of the rosebushes and his cars and bikes had been washed, buffed and waxed. Truth be told, he only kept the cars in top shape for one of his oldest childhood friends, who was arriving to visit Gar just like Mrs. Kori Anderson had. He would be at the manor by morning. Until then, the house was empty, because only the four adults stayed awake to have a drink and talk about everything. Kori had managed to keep Raven, Gar, and even Roxanne awake to chat.

"Would you like some more Cuervo Wine, honey?" Roxanne leaned over with a half empty bottle, offering Raven another taste. Raven looked up and shook her head. Even though she was a little tired, she still had enough energy to answer.

"Oh, no thanks, I probably shouldn't have even started," Raven chuckled, as did Roxanne. She nodded and placed the amber colored glass on the brown stool by the parlors fireplace. She then took a seat by Raven in another small couch.

As soon as the subject of alcohol was brought up to the adult guests, Raven immediately decided it was bedtime for Gale. She didn't want her daughter to ask questions about what they were drinking.

She let Gale say goodnight to Gar, Kori, and Roxanne, and took her back to the room. In a few minutes, she carried her tired youngster upstairs to their room and tucked her under the covers. After kissing her goodnight, she promised her that she would be up to bed with her in a little while. She then returned to the small parlor and her friends.

"So, that girl can really talk up a storm, huh?" the housekeeper asked while pointing to the model behind them. Raven nodded with a small smile framed on her face. The two women glanced over at Gar, who was looking over Kori's shoulder and admiring her modeling sketches.

"Ever since I've known her, she always likes to keep things vocal," Raven said.

"So, what do you think of them Gar? You see here, I added extra fabric and tried to lace it together with silk chord for a more natural appeal," Kori explained her drawings while pointing at the specific details. Gar nodded in approval.

"Kori, I have be honest, I'm not much of a fashion expert…" he started, making Kori's eyes fall slightly in worry, "…but that's gotta be the most impressive work you've showed me."

The young models eyes brightened back up with a green glow that would put emeralds to shame.

"You really mean it?" she asked hopefully. Gar nodded his head in approval. "No question," he said, "but I do have one thought."

"What is your thought?" she asked. Gar brought his hand out and pointed to the left side of the sketch paper.

The drawing was pastel and black and white shaded, and had vivid detail of line and curves. The dress was very well done, befitted by a petite young woman with long hair. She wore the long dress, where the bottom portion was cut at the side revealing some leg in an alluring fashion. It was also made so that the body of the dress draped over one shoulder, leaving the other one exposed. There were no sleeves, but only one shoulder was covered in black cloth. The chest portion was drizzled with curls of fabric and lace, but still left room for the woman to fit in. The backside of the dress, however, was not exposed, but rather concealed. Coloring consisted of black silk, while the sides and midsection contained a blue trim. The design was slender and created to accentuate the attraction and beauty of a woman's body.

In all of this, Gar couldn't find any flaws, but his curiosity was steered towards the other part of the picture. He pointed to the section on the paper that appeared to have a gentleman in a luxurious tuxedo holding the woman in a dancing pose.

"Why is there a gentleman in the picture?" he piqued. At the mention of this detail, Kori turned her head to hide the rush of pink to her cheeks. She had never explained to anyone why she added the male counterparts. As it turned out, all of her pictures had a man alongside the woman model.

Garfield smirked in mischief at his friend's embarrassment. He had a good idea of what her blush meant. "Ooh, I think maybe its because our little Kori has a crush back in Steele City," he crooned, nudging her in the side. "So who is it huh?"

"Well, I um…" Kori stammered. She knew Gar loved nothing more than to poke fun at his friends who flirted or crushed on others. The only problem was that Kori had no crush or infatuation in Steele City.

Actually she designed the male in her pictures to be someone she cared for very deeply back when she was in high school. And someone who cared for her as well.

"Gar, will you stop pestering the poor girl?"

Both the mischievous tycoon and the blushing model turned their heads towards Raven, who had spoken up to Kori's rescue. Gar just grinned back at Raven, who had gone back to sipping her last bit of wine.

"_Thank you, Raven,"_ Kori's mind said. She silently thanked her for stopping Gar from revealing a personal secret about her. The pink tint in her face had subsided and she watched as Gar and Raven had a chat of their own.

"Ah c'mon Raven, I thought you wanted to catch up about you friend?" Gar said. Raven stared at his grinning smile and rolled her eyes. Gar, however, continued to stare her way, as if he was looking at a painting. Roxanne looked up and noticed.

"Not to use a corny line, but really, why don't you take a picture?" she said to her boss, who instantly shook off the stare and put a hand behind his head, sweating slightly. It was Kori's turn to smirk now.

"Yes Garfield, why do you stare at Raven?" she gibed.

"Uh, I was just thinking of something, but I need Raven's help," he said. All three women in the room suddenly furrowed their eyebrows in curiosity at his odd statement.

"What I mean is, Raven, I need you for a second," but he quickly added, "…to pose I mean."

"Why?" she said unsurely. Gar got out of the plush seat and headed over to Raven's, thereby offering her his arm to lead her out in the middle of the parlor. Everyone suspected him of losing his mind. What was he thinking?

"I just want you to pose like the girl in Kori's drawing, just once," he said, lifting up his first finger in assurance. Raven just gawked at him.

"I don't think so," she plainly stated, rather unimpressed. Garfield leaned in closer, letting his legs rest on one arm of Raven's chair. He looked deeply into Ravens eyes, put his hands together in a begging position, and plastered his best puppy dog face at her.

"Please, just once, for me," he begged. The redhead and housekeeper looked at each other, then shared a chuckle at Gars expense.

Raven knew what he was doing and had to turn away, there was no way she could resist it. All too many times had Gale tried that trick on her to get her to take her to the park. And it always worked.

Gars face didn't look very different from her daughters in this fashion, so she turned her head to avoid it. Plus, she hated to admit it, but Gar looked kind of hot when he pouted like that. _"Even cuter than when he's in the rain…wait, no, gotta stop thinking that now!"_ her mind stopped, mid-thought.

She shook off those thoughts immediately, refusing to give in to his game.

"Put that away, Garfield…I…uh…" she accidentally shifted her head to his eyes and nearly fainted from the sight of it. She couldn't help but give in, but she would never let him know that he won.

Raven wasn't sure if it was his sad green eyes or his pursed lips that made her give in, but he did it somehow. "Alright fine, if you stop looking at me like that, then I'll play along."

Gar smiled wide and grabbed her hand, thrusting her body off of the white couch. She let out a yelp in protest, but Gar held her arm tightly. He then led, or rather dragged, her over to the center of the floor.

"Gar what are you doing," she asked suspiciously. The smile never left Gars face as he looked her over one more time. "Just trust me, now stay right there," he assured. She sighed exhaustedly, but reluctantly obeyed.

Gar rushed over to Kori's seat and grabbed the drawing that laid over the arm of her chair. He looked continually down at the sketch and up at Raven, darting his eyes back and forth between the two. It was almost as if he was comparing the drawing to her. But why? Kori, Roxie, and Raven were all confused.

"Okay, I got it now," he said finally. He hopped up from his spot and headed over to Raven. He then got behind her and held her arms in place. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Raven froze completely. She never expected him to touch her, especially from behind. What on Earth was he thinking? She remained stiff as a statue, praying that he would let her go, but he didn't. She even started to sweat a little, and her face became heated. Thankfully, he couldn't see her face.

"Hello? A little feedback would be nice," he pressed. Raven finally snapped out of it and decided that the only way he would let go was if she did what he wanted and be done with it.

"F-fine, lets get this over with," she shakily said, still not sure of his intentions.

"Alright, first lift your left arm up a little and ease out your hip a little," he said directing her arm to his directions. "Now put your right arm on your hip and put you your right leg out a little, like this," he said. She complied with his requests and shifted her body. "Now place your left arm behind your head and keep your elbow out."

"Alright, alright I get it, now exactly what are we doing?" she asked. She was getting a little impatient about being left in the dark about why he was positioning her like a mannequin.

"Just one more second, stay there and don't move a muscle," he said, finally letting go of her arms. This ultimately caused the heat in her cheeks to go down, and the tense feeling in her limbs gave out.

Gar walked back over to Kori's couch and lifted the sketch so she could see too. "Kori, do you see what I see?"

After darting her eyes back and forth between Raven and the sketch, just as Gar had done, she finally understood what he was doing. Raven was in the exact same position and pose as the girl in the picture, minus the gentleman of course. Gar was modeling Raven.

"You cant tell me that she wouldn't look perfect in this," Gar said, pointing at the reluctant, dark-haired model. Kori smiled at Gar and looked impressively at Raven. She did look almost professional the way Gar had set her up. All that was missing was the dress.

"Y-yes, I do believe you are right…" Kori said. "…she would look…most stunning." Even Roxanne came over and took a glance at the relation between Raven and the picture. She nodded in approval as well.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" Raven said impatiently. Gar looked at her and chuckled, then took the sketch out of Kori's hands and brought it up to show Raven, who had now returned to her normal position.

"Raven, take a look at this and imagine yourself in that," he said, pointing to the dress. Raven raised an eyebrow as she studied the form. It resembled her as she had just been a few moments ago. She now realized the point of it all.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me you were picturing _me_ in that dress?" she queried. He nodded, along with the other two on the couches. Raven stared at him like he was certifiable and then burst out in a small fit of laughter, leaving everyone confused.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked her curiously. She nodded and pulled back the strands of hair that waved in her face from her laughing.

"Yes, you did," she said, still chuckling a little, but finally calming down. "You know I thought you were a little crazy Gar, but now I know you're mad."

Gar and the others continued to stare incredulously at her odd comments. She soon continued. "Let me tell you something, there is no way I could be seen in something like that," she said, her joking smile still present.

"Why? I mean think about it. You would look so beautiful in…" he paused, catching her raised eyes. "…I mean you look great without it too…but…I mean…uh…," his words jumbled as he spoke, so he decided to stop. "…I'm going to shut up now."

Silence overtook the parlor. No breathing could be heard, but instead the only sounds made were the crackles of the red embers in the fireplace. Raven looked at Gar. He likewise. Roxanne and Kori trying desperately to make sense of what just happened. Had he just tried to say that Raven was beautiful…in his eyes?

Roxanne could no longer take it, so she broke the awkwardness of the conversation.

"W-well, Gar, and you were accusing Kori of crushes huh?" she joked. Kori glanced over and smiled too.

"Yes, now it appears the shoe is on the other foot, would you not say Roxanne?" Kori joined into the joke. Gar and Raven both gave a pathetic little laugh, but quite frankly welcomed the interruption. Gar was the first to start the rebound.

"Haha, Roxie, how very immature of you," Gar said. Inside his mind, though, he was hoping Raven would see this as a joke too, and take the embarrassment off of him.

"Me? Immature? Boy, you cant talk about immature," she said, "your so immature, you still tell all those corny jokes whenever company is around and put everyone to sleep."

"Y-yeah, I guess so," he retorted, still having a hard time recovering from it. Raven was trying her best to keep her confident persona, but not doing any better than Gar.

"You know, I have to go up and get to bed, I'm sure Gale is waiting for me," she said hurriedly. Kori stood up.

"Oh but Raven, the night is still young," Kori politely pleaded. That wasn't a very realistic plea considering it was actually pretty late.

"I'm sorry, but I will see you all tomorrow morning," she responded, hoping that would suffice, for now. Kori's smile straightened in disappointment, but she nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I must get to bed as well," she said. Roxanne got up as well and got ready to show Kori to her room. But before she left with Roxanne, Kori walked over and embraced Raven, but not in a way as to cut off her circulation. Just a soft and gentle hug.

"Raven, it is so very wonderful to see you again. It is a crime that we have not seen each other for this long," she let go and stepped back. Raven smiled and nodded in agreement. "I shall see you in the morning, you as well, Garfield."

After she waved goodnight to them both, she stepped out of the parlor with Roxanne and made her way to the elevator. Not long after, Raven gave Gar a polite nod in thanks and made her way back upstairs as well. Gar wanted her to stay a minute though, to explain his reasons for everything that happened that night.

"Goodnight Raven.," he said quickly before she left the room. Unbeknownst to him, Raven was smiling. She still had her back to him, but turned around, whereas the smile faded.

"Goodnight…Garfield," she said quietly. Gar smiled a little too, and gave her a nod as she exited the room, giving him one last look.

Gar let out a sigh. All that needed to be explained was explained. And they didn't even have to speak.

XXX

After a short, but familiar ride on the small elevator, Raven headed down the burgundy hall and white walls of her floor. She had her key in hand and was close to the last door on the floor. Her room. Before she reached it however, she marveled at all of the paintings and mantelpieces that Gale had been looking at that very same morning.

Unfortunately, she was wary of what was going to happen when she tried to open the door, because for all she knew, Gale was sleeping soundly in bed. It would kill her to wake her up. Raven always told her daughter it was imperative to get all the sleep she could, and what kind of example would she be setting if she was the one disturbing her sleep.

"Maybe if I turn the key as slow as I possibly can…" Raven whispered to herself. She didn't know why, but all doors seemed hell bent on making some kind of noise. No door in the world, fancy mansion or not, could ever just be silent.

Slowly and cautiously, she slipped the key inside the metal slit and paused for a moment. Her mind pleaded for the knob not to squeak. But her plea wasn't answered.

She turned it and the door made a noise that only dragged on, so Raven opened the door quickly and shut it quickly, not caring about it anymore. It was going to happen whether or not she liked it.

She looked in the room and at the bed, where she saw a small bundle curled up between the sheets. She smiled, for two reasons. One, it appeared that she had not awoken, and two, well, she was just very cute when she slept.

Raven though about a shower, getting herself clean before lying down with Gale, but decided against it. She could do that in the morning, right now she was quite tired. She stripped off her dress and was left standing only in her undergarments. After she walked over to her bag, she silently searched it for her nighttime outfit. Surprisingly, she couldn't find it.

She looked harder inside the bag, and then around the room to find it, but couldn't. All she found was the decorative table in the center, same position. She spotted the various fancy items scattered around to make the room a bit more interesting.

Her night clothes weren't in sight, however, she did see something else. It was dark, but she could vaguely make it out as a…piece of clothing. Curiosity got the better of her and she tiptoed over to pick it up. From what she could feel and see, it was some kind of thin frock. After feeling t up, she suddenly felt something that felt like paper that was taped on it. She lifted it to her eyes but couldn't make it out.

She certainly couldn't turn the lights on, but she could go to the bathroom and close the door. She did just that and illuminated the pale lavatory. Now that she could see clearer, she made out the frock to be a smooth, slim, black nightgown. She marveled at how delicate it was. She looked down at what she could now make out as a note attached to the gown.

It read: "Raven, sorry about the mix-up, but Roxie and I thought your night clothes needed washing and well, I thought you might like to sleep in this tonight. See you in the morning, Gar."

Raven smirked to herself. It was clear now that her host had got a hold of her clothes and replaced them with new apparel. As sweet as the gesture was, she couldn't help feel a little creeped out at the fact that he had access to her clothes. But she didn't think about that now.

She pulled the gown over her head and settled it over her undergarments. Raven looked at herself in the mirror and closed her eyes, breathing in gently. The nightgown was skin tight, but very comfortable. It felt smooth like silk, and considering how wealthy Gar is, it probably _was_ silk.

She sighed contently and turned off the lights, soon after stepping out of the bathroom and inching her way to the king sized bed.

After seeing her daughter curl up in the covers, she climbed inside herself. She wrapped the blanket around her and gently scooted so she could hold Gale in her arms. Then she just lay there for a few minutes and stayed silent, stroking the young girl's hair.

Before drifting off to sleep, she had one final thought in her mind.

"_I'll have to thank Gar for the nightgown."_


	5. Leaving So Soon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Everyone that has come here I hope will not try to chase me and hurt me. I know I am such a jerk for making you all wait so damn long, but at long last I am finally writing up another good addition to my story. At least I think its good. I know how much it sucks to wait so long for a damn update and I still feel terrible. But I can only hope this eases your anger for me and pleases your reading senses. This part of the story is where a big piece of the plot shows up, but I don't want to say too much.**

**Also, remember what I said about all of those numerous petitions out there for the return of Teen Titans. They are out there. If you want an example, there is one on my profile page. Keep the faith, send your letters and e-mails, make projects to send to the production people and try your best to get the show back.**

**As always I will try harder to get you guys quicker reviews like I used to when I first started out. I am deeply sorry. One more thing. I am putting my other story Video Gamers on a hiatus until I finish this one up. It is just kinda hard for me to write two totally different stories at the same time, but don't be downtrodden, it won't last long, hopefully. **

**Enough of me, I am a delaying jerk and I know it, I have no excuse for making you wait and I deeply apologize (slaps himself). Just accept this new chapter as an incentive. Enjoy.**

All of Gotham had gone to sleep, as had Garfield, Roxie, Kori, Raven and Gale. Roxie had gone home for the night, saying her goodbyes to the owner of the house. Kori was situated to her usual room, and the other two visitors had settled as well.

Garfield was moved in downstairs in the lower levels of the mansion, quite uncommon for a wealthy tycoon. Usually the head of the house sleeps in the highest floors, but for some reason Garfield found himself more comfortable sleeping nearer to the ground. Unusual, yes. But then again, whose to say he couldn't be an _eccentric_ tycoon?

Elsewhere, after Raven had discovered her new comfortable sleepwear, she had easily drifted off, child in arms. She would definitely bring up the subject of cloths to Gar when she woke, but until then she saw no fault into breaking in the gift he gave her. The nice, soft, silk, _cozy_ gift.

Everything seemed entirely perfect…well, almost everything. After all, the lightning outside caused an issue.

CRAAACCKK 

The clouds had churned that night, bringing in the unexpected storm of the season that the weathermen had so conveniently forgot to tell the public. That is exactly why no one trusted them anymore. There had been a few storms this month, aside form this particular one. The rainstorm a few nights ago that Raven and Gale were trapped in before Gar invited them in was one of them. But this was no rainstorm, it was worse. It was a lightning storm. And despite the loud crackling of the sparks outside, all of the housemates in Logan Manor had gone to sleep…save one.

Inside Raven's room, Gale was worried, no panicked. She hated lightning, and all things that were involved with it. She lay there in bed close to her mother and tried desperately to go to sleep, but no such luck came to her. She tightly clamped her eyes shut.

CRAAAACCKK 

Another loud spark caused the girl to shutter and stare in horror at the windows that lit up whenever it struck. Her mother laying beside her caught her eyes next. She wanted to wake her up and tell her how scared she was, but decided against it. After all, she was a big girl now, and she couldn't just wake her mommy because she was scared. She had to be strong, but it wasn't easy for her. Lightning was something that truly frightened her.

Another strike lit up her wide eyes and caused her to gasp and jump right out of the bed and onto the floor. She whimpered from the fall, but quickly recovered, making a mad dash. Where she was going, she had no idea, but she didn't care. The strikes were getting louder and louder, as if they were following her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she just collapsed in a small corner of the room facing the wall.

She cried and whimpered silently, she felt totally alone, like no one could help her. And to make matters worse, the lightning didn't halt. But when all seemed hopeless, a pair of deep blue eyes opened up and looked at the sobbing girl.

"…No more. Stop it," she whimpered, she didn't speak to any person, but silently complained for the storm to stop.

She was about to break down again, until something soft circled around her small torso and she was slowly pulled back onto a warm surface. She flinched at the unexpected contact, then looked up to see her mothers arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close.

"Shhhh…" cooed her gentle voice. Gale was still sobbing, but no longer thrashed about in panic. Raven kept a firm hold on her trembling daughter. Furthermore, she was a little concerned why Gale hadn't simply woken her and asked for comfort. She was her mother for crying out loud, the last thing she wanted was for her only child to be afraid.

The toddler stared blankly at her mother, she hoped she wasn't angry for waking her up.

"…Mommy…I'm sorry…I was just…" but her stuttering was soon silenced again, this time with a finger to her lips. Next, Raven leaned in closer and lifted Gale so her head was right next to her small ear.

"It's okay hun," she whispered, "there's nothing to be afraid of. I've got you."

Gale nodded to the soft nothings that Raven whispered in her ear. Not even the lightning drowned out the sound of her mother's voice. Those three little words she said gave her the courage to stop crying and look up from the carpet and into her eyes.

"I…_sniff_…didn't wanna bother you, because I shouldn't be so afraid," she admitted. She half expected her mommy to be disappointed in her, but she only continued to gaze warmly down to her. She then lifted her off the floor completely and carried her back to bed. She didn't lie down, however, she sat down on the edge of the mattress, Gale in her lap.

"Hun, if you need me for anything, and I mean _anything_, you can get me no matter what the situation is, you know that don't you?" The question was more of a reassurance, to make certain Gale could rely on her, no matter what.

"I know…but…"

"No buts," Raven interrupted, but not to be mean, to merely prove a point, "Gale I love you and I'll do anything for you, and that includes waking up to comfort you if you're scared."

"I shouldn't be so scared though, should I, isn't it wrong?" she queried. Raven almost smiled at this, seeing her daughter try to be strong made her proud to be her mother.

"Being scared doesn't make you wrong, Gale, it makes you human," she continued. She hoped the toddler would understand and take some information after tonight. "And know one last thing…you have no reason to be afraid as long as I'm here with you."

"Why?"

"Because nothing can hurt you while I'm here to watch over you. I know you and I haven't exactly had it easy lately, but I will still protect you," she finished. She almost felt guilty about bringing up the painful aspect of their lives, but she had to get the point across that no matter what, she would always be there.

Gale had finally relaxed, the fear of the storm fading from her. Raven gave out a relieving sigh, apparently her words had gotten through.

"Feeling better?"

She gave a nod and received a small kiss on the forehead. At long last, Raven scooted back onto the bed. Gale held on to her neck and buried her head in her soft shoulder.

Raven pulled the covers over the both of them and said goodnight, Gale followed suit. A few minutes passed and Gale found her mind wandering off to sleep. Tonight had been rough, no question, but deep inside, her mommy's words still hung and gave her silent comfort. The sounds of the storm outside had become nothing but white noise to her.

She cuddled closer to Raven and said one last thing before dozing off.

"Thank you."

XXX

By now it was 11:55 in the morning in Gotham, and Garfield was expecting an important meeting today. As it turned out this week was not only just to see Kori's new fashion line for the spring, but also to meet up with two other important people involved with his business.

Garfield Logan was a sponsor for _Starfire Fashion_ in Steele City, an associate with _Star Labs_ technology in Transit City, and was a co-sponsor with a company called _Jinx Accessories _which was also located in Transit city.

He knew the CEO of Star Labs was the tech genius Victor Stone, who flew out to renew accounts with the associate in his company. But Gar knew that wasn't all. While he visited, he knew Vic, as he called him, loved to enjoy hanging out together, as they had become good friends over the years. He smiled as he remembered their love of playing videogames, chowing down on pizza, and occasionally throwing a party here and there.

He had already prepared to meet up with Victor over where nobody would expect a rich billionaire to hang out. That was how he liked it too. Paparazzi had a bad habit of swarming him, so he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. And what better place to do that then at MEGA GAMES video games and comic store.

Gar peered down at his watch every now and again, waiting for Vic to show up. "C'mon man, you don't always have to be fashionably late," he said to himself.

"Late! Yeah right! I'm never late, you were just early," called a deep voice from around the corner of the store. Gar turned his head to see a large African-American man coming his way. He was bald, and had quite the athletic buff body. Gar smiled and made his way over to greet his friend. Each raised their hand to high-five the other.

"Vic! Man its good to see you again. Its been too long," Gar exclaimed. Vic nodded and gave him a playful push to his shoulder.

"No kiddin' little man, I sure did miss this place, not to mention mooching off at your big house," he gibed back.

Gar lifted his hand and opened and closed it like it were a mouth. "Har har har, well, now that we got the big emotional greeting out of the way, I have something to ask? Where is the CEO of Jinx Accessories? I thought she was going to meet us here too."

"She called me and said she got caught up, so she's gonna catch up to us at your place, I already told her where it is," he explained. Gar nodded.

"Anyway, how's Kori doin'? She still hot?" Victor joked. He was eager to see Kori too, since the two loved to hang out with Gar and just be themselves, away from their big important jobs. Whenever the three got together, it was like they were teenagers again. Despite they never knew each other when they were teens, it was just as good.

"Yeah, she's doing just fine. Oh and by the way, there's someone else I want you to meet, she's back at the house."

"Wait wait wait!" Vic rushed, then coyly remarked, "did you just say _SHE_?"

"Uh, yeah, you see there was a girl that was out on the street and lost right by my house, and I mean I couldn't just leave her there in the rain, so I invited her to stay for a while," Gar finished. Victor grined wide and smacked Gar in the back.

"Hot Damn! Look at you player! I aint even been here in six months and you're already scoring chicks!"

Gar sweated nervously and placed a hand behind his head. "Aw c'mon, its not like that! What would you have done?"

"Yeah whatever you say Mr. Bachelor-on-the-Prowl," Vic gave him another playful shove. Gar shrugged it off.

"_How come everyone keeps calling me that lately?_" his mind beckoned.

"Hmmph!" he pouted, but then his mind got an idea when he looked in the store they were standing in front of. He smirked as he saw all of the kids crowding around the videogame section of the store. "Well, I can still kick your butt at any game I want!"

"Is that a challenge little man!" he said back. Gar nodded and gave him a push.

"Well, we're not just here to chat are we?" he pointed out. Vic cracked his knuckles and opened the door next to him, leading up to the array of videogames inside.

"Yeah you're right! Lets get it on!" he said, as the two rushed inside to get a hold of Space Race 2000, before someone else did.

XXX

"So…who's king of the games now, Gar?" Victor was strutting his stuff as he proudly made every attempt to get under Gar's skin. After their gaming spree at the comic store was over, they quickly got home so Vic could see Kori and Roxie, and whoever the mystery girl was that Gar had taken in. But that didn't mean he couldn't still brag about his several victories over Gar.

"Don't get comfortable your highness, I'll be taking that crown from you sooner or later."

"Keep dreaming." The two finally made their way back to Logan Manor, Vic drove of course. There was no way he would let Gar drive his precious car. "So, anyway, about this girl you're talking about, what's her name?"

"Oh, well, I don't know all that much about her, but her name is Raven," Gar answered as he thought back on how little he actually knew about her.

"Yes, and? Details man, c'mon, what's she like?"

"She's pretty nice, always a little quiet, but what I do know is that she can be tough when she wants. She's also smart and…"

"Hot?" Vic interrupted.

Gar couldn't hide the tint in his cheeks before he answered. "Yeah, very hot too."

"All right then, I cant wait to meet her." They reached the front doors and Gar opened it about half way before saying one last thing. Vic looked at him funny at first.

"Oh, and before I forget to mention, she has a…"

"VICTOR!" Gar was interrupted for the second time that day as Kori came bounding into the foyer to greet Victor. Te redhead reached out and grabbed him around the shoulders, embracing him tightly.

"Hey girl…_gasp_…I see you've still been visiting the gym huh?" Vic commented on her impressive strength while gasping for breath, though he expected this to happen. As Kori let go, Vic composed himself and looked back to Kori and Gar.

"You had better believe it," she said while flexing, "I can still overwhelm you with my own strength huh?" she said to him. Vic nervously chuckled, she was right, though he'd never let her know.

"Sure, uh, so what's everyone been up to lately?" At this, Kori's eyes brightened as she reached out to tug both boys hands and led them over to the parlor. They complied and followed her.

"We have been busy playing a game called Monopoly to pass the time as we waited for you to show up," Kori told them when they entered the room. As they did, Vic noticed three people. He smiled at Gar's assistant, Roxie, whom he'd met several times.

But then his eyes caught sight of a young black-haired girl with dark blue eyes. He could only assume this girl was Raven, Garfield's mystery guest. But what piqued his interest most was what was in her arms. Vic gawked at the sight of a cute little girl with hair and eyes just like the woman that held her. Vic put two and two together and figured she mist have been her daughter. The only question was, how come Gar had invited them in, considering both of them were practically strangers. He shook off these thoughts and walked with Gar and Kori towards the three, whom had put their game on hold to meet him.

"Well, well, well, if it aint Mr. Big Shot Tech Man. How's it going kid?" Roxanne wasted no time I addressing the big guy. Vic smiled and shook her hand.

"Hey there, Roxie, long time since my last visit, huh?" Roxie loved to share playful banter with Vic the most, because he was the only one who could match her sarcastic joking. "Sure has, so you planning on staying longer this time, or going back early to that nasty old city of yours?"

Vic scoffed. "And just what is wrong with my city? I'm just here to pay Gar and Kori a visit, get some business straightened out, ad maybe beat your butt at every game we can find, like that one over there." He motioned towards the Monopoly board.

"Yeah well, you get your game on and I'll get it started," Roxie finished. She walked over to the board, cleared it off, and got it set up for another round. Now that they were probably going to be more players, she figured it was only right.

Raven still stood there with Gale by her side, both looking on amusingly at the scene. But after it was over, they grew a little uncomfortable at the silence. The fact that they were in the presence of new company didn't help the matter either. That is, until Gar spoke up again.

"Vic, this is the girl I was talking about," Gar said while going over to Raven's side and putting an arm on her shoulder. "This is Raven."

Raven stepped up to address Victor. "It's nice to meet you Mr…"

"Victor Stone, but just cal me Vic, and the pleasure is all mine," he said. Raven and Vic shared a small handshake before Gale made herself known by clearing her throat.

Raven noticed and picked her up so she could meet him as well; she only hoped Gale wouldn't get nervous around him, since he was a stranger to her. After seeing this, Vic's face warmed up. "Lookie here, what's your name baby doll?"

He addressed the child as softly as he could, considering how big he actually was and that compared to her petite size made it a little intimidating. Inside, Gale was doing her best not to be nervous, even though her mommy had told her it's okay to be afraid now and then. No. She decided that she wouldn't do that anymore. She shouldn't be fearful of this seemingly nice man, especially when her mother presented her to him. She looked him in his grayish eyes and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Gale," squeaked the toddler. Victor thought it was adorable how she stuck out her hand like a big girl, but was more relieved that he didn't scare her off.

"Nice to met ya little lady," he shook back, but only with a finger, lest he injure her arm by using his whole hand. Gar stepped in and patted his friends shoulder. By now Raven had already set Gale on the floor.

"Great, now that everyone's been acquainted, how about we get some Monopoly out of the way before we get into any business ventures?" Gar offered.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think, Gale," Vic received a nod form the girl and they both went over to where Roxie and Kori were counting the fake money and separating the pieces. Gar was about to follow them, but a slim arm grabbed his hand for a second.

He shuttered at the contact, but looked over his shoulder to find a serious look plastered on Raven's face. As such, his face turned serious as well.

"Gar, can I talk to you for a second?" after the man nodded, she pulled him into the foyer to talk. It must have been pretty important if she couldn't talk in front of the others. "What is it, Raven?"

"Listen, I've got some good news, I finally found a small apartment for me and Gale, so we'll be able to move out in a few hours," Raven explained. She thought Gar would be happy to have them out of his hair, but his face told a different story. He looked almost crushed.

"I thought you said you had good news," he said this both with playful sadness and real sadness. Raven even frowned a bit.

"I…I thought we were intruding on your life a bit and you might be happy to return to your normal schedule," she did actually feel guilty for taking up space in his home.

"Raven, let me break something to you, my life is a little boring, what with all the business contracts I maintain and manage, and not to mention all of the meetings I get. Sure, when Kori and Vic stop by I can have a good time with them, but its not all great."

"What, so being a rich boy isn't as good as most people make it out to be," she queried with a grin. He smirked back, happy to get a funny reaction from her. It made light of the slightly depressing mood between the two.

"HeHe…You could say that, but what I really meant is, its really nice to have you here, you know. Its like a breath of fresh air," he said while using his arms to accentuate his words. He waved them slightly to impersonate the air. She chuckled at his immaturity. From any other man, she might think it was weird. But from him it was adorable.

"Look, I know how hard this must be for you young man," she said, emphasizing his slightly childish acting. "but you knew this was going to happen eventually. I mean its not like we live here."

"Yeah, I know." he sighed defeated, but then his brain hatched one last idea, or rather plea. "But you know, Kori and Roxie are going to be sad to see you go so soon, so I've got an idea."

Raven's mischievous look returned as she waited for the young man to continue. "I was thinking we could break this depressing news to them tonight, and if you still want to…maybe you could leave tomorrow after spending one more night in your nice comfy room."

Raven paused a moment, taking in this new information. Then, her mind hatched a theory about his newfound attachment to her and her daughter in his house. "Let me ask you something before answering your question," she told him softly.

"Shoot."

"If I'm not mistaken, I would think you are trying your best to keep me and Gale from leaving. Am I right?" This caught Gar off balance, but he would never let her know that. He tried to throw thoughts around in his mind to save himself from her question.

"W-well, I did say you guys were a breath of fresh air, meaning its good to have you two around so…," he stopped, hoping that would satisfy her.

"Hmmm. I see. Well, now that we've got this out of the way, I'll answer your request." His dimmed eyes lightened up at the sound of this. He hoped the answer would be nothing but yes.

"Gale and I would love to stay one more night, but then we really should go," as much as the last part was a bit of a sting to hear, Gar was very happy to know that she wouldn't be leaving just yet.

"Great, great," he said while letting out his held breath, "Now, enough of all this, I see a few Monopoly pieces with our names on them." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the area where the other five, her daughter included were getting ready for the game. Unbeknownst to Gar, Raven had turned her head to hide the rush of blood to her cheeks. Even though Gar was not a total stranger to them anymore, she still had a timid persona to being touched like that.

She shook off the thoughts, as well as the blush, and when the duo entered the parlor, all eyes were on them.

"Hey mommy, c'mon, we're gonna be the battleship on the monopoly board," Gale exclaimed excitedly. Raven smiled and she and Gar took their respective seats. Gar sat next to Vic and Raven took Gale and placed her in her lap. Roxie whispered in Gars ear as he sat down.

"Everything alright, boss?" she asked him. She was a little concerned why Raven pulled him away like that. Gar just smiled back.

"Great," he whispered back.

He gave one last look to Raven and Gale before setting up the Chance and Community Chest cards.

"Everything's great."

**If any of you out there didn't read my above note, then you didn't catch my notice about how I am putting Video Gamers on a hiatus until I finish this one up. It is just kinda hard for me to write two different things at one time. I'm kinda used to one at a time. Don't worry though, it'll be back soon for those of you who still read it.**


	6. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Yo people, yeah I know, im still an asswhole for making you wait so long AGAIN. I seriously do feel bad about it, but hope you can find it in you to forgive me. Anyway, here you go, so far the longest chapter of Rich Boys. I really tried on this one. Hope you all enjoy. And I can only hope with school and all that I will get my ass in gear and start writing like I used to.**

**Anyway, other than that, EXCITING NEWS! The new TEEN TITANS MOVIE IS GOING LIVE ON THE 15th! (Does a cartwheel). I am excited about it. And furthermore, there is a lot of Titans attention this month. I've sent my project to the C-Network people so its right there in their faces during the premiere. Hope you all are sending your letters and calls and whatever you can to them. This may be our last chance to give the C-Network people a good look at how popular Titans can be. Lets do it! C'mon, those of you who want it back, sit down, write a letter, make a phone call. Do something to prove that it is wanted back This is the time. We can get it back.**

**Well, enough of me, but do heed my words. Enjoy the next chapter.**

"Huh? Go to Jail? Aw damn!" Vic wasn't having too much luck with the dice and cards on the checkered spaces of the Monopoly board. Even though he often playfully acted out disappointed groans to his unsuccessful progression of the game, this time he used a small swear word to get his point across. This not only earned him a short glare from Raven, but a questionable look from Gale as well.

"What was that, Mr. Stone?" Raven asked expectantly. He sweat slightly in the back of his head as he tried to compose his embarrassment from the slip. He really shouldn't have said that in front of the child.

He quaintly replied a pathetic, "Nothing…hehe." But Gale was still unsure if he should have said that or not. Her mommy seemed to have not approved much of it, but was satisfied with his pitiful answer. Around the entire group, snickers could be heard from other members of the board game, taking a small quip of humor at Vic's little outburst. Funnily enough, none of the other players were faring any better than he. As a matter of fact, Raven and Gale were the only ones who seemed to be doing exactly what the game implied. Monopolizing.

"How is it possible that we are all getting beaten by a five year old?" Kori questioned, receiving a double smirk and a high-five between the mother and child. Everyone was thinking the same thing she was as they observed the pounding they relieved from the duo. Ironic that they were only a few days ago, out on the street, and now were dominating wealthy and successful business and fashion idols.

"Gale and I never lose when we team up, right hun?" The child beamed and moved her battleship closer to the Pass Go box. She then sweetly replied, "Right!"

"Seriously, this is kind of embarrassing, I never lose anything. Why do you think they call me Victor, its because I always _am_ the victor," he added while placing his top hat on one of Gale's hotels, sighing in defeat. He could boast all he wanted but that wouldn't stop Gale from taking his cash.

"Gar, where did you find this girl, I mean it's not every day that we meet a girl who can actually hold her own in serious games."

"Eh hem," was the sound of Kori, right next to him, she cleared her throat to let him know that mixed company was involved. She also wanted him to rephrase his last remark in acceptance that she had beaten him a number of times, all with full knowledge of her being a girl. Roxie was on board the bandwagon too, joining Kori in convincing Vic to say again.

"I mean uh, besides Kori and Roxie here."

"Well pals and gals, I doubt anyone is gonna win this game besides those two there, am I right," she addressed the group, who all gave a good nod.

"Yeah, but she better sick around, cause next time I'm not going easy on her," Vic proudly stated. Typical macho attitude of the tech and athlete prodigy. "You are sticking around aren't you miss Roth?"

Raven instantly looked away from the board and into the faces of the other players, who were all apparently curious of her answer. She mulled over the question into one logical situation. Were they expecting her to stay at the mansion with her newfound companion. Would she? Could she? Should she? No. She had already discussed this matter with Gar before they entered the game. However, they also discussed the factors involved with breaking the news to the rest of her leaving for an apartment.

"Actually, no, Gale and I wont be staying here for too much longer, we have to get moving along to this new apartment I found for us to stay in," Raven explained. At the news, Gale looked up immediately and disappointedly to her. She came to the realization that they might be moving away from newfound friends.

"W-we're not staying with Mr. Gar anymore?" she asked sadly. Her mother shook her head. Truth be told, she didn't expect to get this reaction from the former shy child that flinched at new people. Now it appeared she had grown a little attached to the new house, and the kind host.

"Fraid not kiddo, we have to get moving so we can get back on our feet again." Raven tried to get it across as painlessly as possible, but had to shush a small plea for them to stay a little longer, courtesy of Gale.

Gale was disappointed but didn't question her mothers intentions, she really had no right to since she was the reason they had gone on this long. Kori however, was awestruck at the new development.

"What! But Raven…you just arrived…you cannot leave yet…oh you must…but what about…mphhh!" Kori was shushed by Victors hand.

"Whoa, easy there girl, you're going a mile a minute," Vic eased.

"Yes, you're right, I have to compose," she breathed in and out and continued, "…but Raven, you have only just come back into my life and now you must leave?"

"Kori, I have to, not just for me but for Gale, too," she said while giving said girl a pat on the head.

"Oh, but when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, but you know its not the end of the world, Kori," Raven told the broken young woman. She grabbed her hand to try and calm her down. She knew from experience that Kori could be very temperamental.

"But we may still keep in touch, cant we? I could give you my phone number so we may still visit. Would that be alright?" Kori smiled in plea and Raven gave her own little sign of content as well.

"That would be great, Kori."

"So what are your plans after you leave, if you don't mind my asking, miss Roth?" Vic chimed in. Gar leaned in further to hear the news as well, being that he was the sort to always give help if anyone needed it.

"I don't mind. After we move in to our new apartment, I'm going to find a god job in the city, so I can get us back on our feet," she explained.

Everyone nodded, all feeling slightly guilty. After all, they all knew what it was like to start from the bottom and get to the top in making a living. However, it would undoubtedly be harder for them, considering that all they seemed to have was a car, a new place to stay, and a few suitcases with clothes and a few hundred dollars in cash. Not much to work with, especially since they had just been dumped in a compromising position with the person who was supposed to be the father figure for them both.

"You know you're pretty tough, how did you guys get yourselves all he way out here, anyway?" Vic asked again. But maybe he should have thought before he spoke. It might have been too personal a question to ask.

Raven's eyes suddenly became slightly narrow, while Gale frowned a bit, looking at the floor. Gar knew what was coming next, because he had asked that very same question recently and the resulting words that followed were…unpleasant. He tried to notion to Vic to back off by using a throat cut gesture, but Raven turned to him, causing him to pu his hand behind his neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"Now that you mention it, I _do_ mind you asking," she said, a little more bitterly than she should have.

An eerie silence filled the room, and everyone suddenly felt uncomfortable. Vic was beyond nervous, and even Roxie hated the uneasy atmosphere. All heads, save Ravens, were thinking three things. Why did Vic have to open his mouth like that? What is so bad that she is so bitter about talking about? And how do we get out of this mess. Of course, Gar could always be counted on to end it.

"Hehe, don't mind Vic too much, Raven. Like myself, he's just kind of nosy. Lets not let it ruin the game, huh?" Gar touched her shoulder slightly, praying in his head that this would work. Fortunately, he had help.

"Yeah, mommy, lets play some more," said Gale from the silence. The truth is she already let it go the moment Gar touched her shoulder. It wasn't really that important to think about anymore anyway.

"You're right, lets get back to business," and with that, the tension lifted and the game re-commenced, despite the fact that it was pretty obvious who would win.

A few hours later, after everyone was settled with their losses to the two houseguests, everyone said goodnight as usual, with all the pleasantries and comforts of home. Everyone who was to take residence at Logan's house was present and ready to start getting the job done. But what was wrong with settling down and meeting up with good friends before the plunge into contracts and revenues?

But before Raven took Gale to bed, she was stopped in the hallway leading to her room. She turned to be met by none other than Victor. Raven didn't want to cause any problems between them with the girl present, so she sent her inside the room to get ready for bed.

As it turned out, he made sure she knew he was sorry for delving too deep into the personal life of a woman he just met. She apologized for reacting bitter towards him afterward, and both shared a handshake. Thereafter, heading towards their separate rooms.

Roxie and Gar settled the lock up situation with the keys to all rooms. Kori made sure she had Ravens new address and number to her apartment, as did she make sure that Raven had Gars number. She was not about to lose Raven again, especially since she had a good idea where to find her. Finally, Gar headed down to his room downstairs. And just like that, the mansion and city went to sleep.

XXX

Early in the morning, Raven and Gale were outside the house, about ready to pack up and get on the road into Gotham city. Gar always woke up early, so it was not a problem for him to see them off. He and Roxie gave their best to her, wishing them luck. And they gave a special goodbye to the toddler before she left. They both knew from the moment they saw her that they would like that little girl.

"You sure you have everything you need, because I can make another check through the house," Gar offered. Raven, packing the car with the last item, turned around to say for the umpteenth time that everything was in order.

"Its alright, Gar, we have everything we need."

"Now you're sure there is nothing Roxie and I can say to convince you to stay," he must have stressed this too far already, but what the hell? He could try again.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Nope, I'm afraid its time we left, but I wanted you to know it was very generous that you let us in. We really appreciate everything you did for us."

Gar waved his hand in modesty. "Ah, it was no problem, just don't become a stranger, it's not often I get people besides Kori and Vic to visit me up here."

"Tell you what, if we're ever in this part of the neighborhood, maybe we can stop by." At this point, she knew any answer like this would please the young man. He was smiling a bright boy smile at the information.

"It was a pleasure having ya here, honey, you two take care of each other now," said Roxie, while playfully waving to Gale. Gale excitedly waved back. She was currently strapped in and ready to hit the road.

"Yeah, I'm only sorry that Vic and Kori couldn't…"

"RAVEN!" shouted the most predictable person to say goodbye at a time like this. Kori was clad in a pair of Dickies jeans and a pajama top. Apparently, she was in the midst of waking up and didn't want to miss saying her friend goodbye, thereby causing her to rush through clothing just to look presentable for such an occasion. It was actually kind of amusing. She rushed down the small stairs to give her friend one last embrace. A good long one too.

"I would never miss saying good bye to you on your way out! But you must be sure to call me so we can set up visits and…"

"Yes, Kori, of course, I would never dream of anything else, but could you give me back my head now?" Kori opened her eyes to find that she had in fact been smothering the girl too much. She seemed to be under the impression that she wouldn't see her again. And after her last encounter, she had reasonable suspicion to think that way.

"Oh right, of course," she let go and blushed a small amount. After seeing the popular youngling in the front seat, she immediately headed towards the car to see her off.

"It was so nice to meet you Gale, I hope to see you again soon," she gushed. Said girl smiled up to her.

"It was nice meeting you too Miss Kori," after receiving a more gentle embrace, the girl's mother returned and got ready to rev the engine and get the show on the road.

"Thank you again," she called out. Gar just waved a polite goodbye, Roxie followed suit. Kori however was flailing her right arm like a crazed fan. She was really a sweetheart.

As the car left the driveway, Roxie glanced over to her boss with a cocky look while Kori headed back inside to get properly dressed. "You did remember to get her number right?"

"Wha-oh! Yes, course I did. If she needs anything at all, she can either call me or Kori," he said while pulling out his cell phone.

"Uh-huh, right," Roxie followed inside the house, but whispered something quiet enough for Gar not to hear. "She can call you for something she needs. More like you can call her for something you want."

"Did you say something, Rox?"

She snickered and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Nope, course not."

About another hour passed by on the road before Raven finally reached Grandoir Street on the East side of Gotham city. Her apartment was only a few more blocks away. But as luck wouldn't have it, she hit a red light.

Now she had to wait a few minutes while some jerk in front of her neglected to make a right turn. Since she was going nowhere fast she might as well take a look around her new town. However, she ended up looking down to find her daughter looking a little down.

"What's wrong hun, are you alright?"

The girl raised her head to her mom's voice and slowly answered. "I'm okay, but why did we have to leave Mr. Gar?"

"Because, its not really polite to overstay your welcome, and I just thought it was time to go. I mean, we have to get back on our feet, sweety."

"What do you mean, mommy? Didn't he invite us to stay?"

"Yes he did, but you see, there's just a point where you have to know when it's a little impolite to stay in a place where we don't even live. Do you understand?" The girl was still disappointed, but nodded her head, anyway.

"Are we ever going to see him and Miss Kori and Mr. Vic and Roxie again?" Raven laughed a little. She was starting to sound like Kori herself. They seem to think that they were leaving and never going to see their newfound friends ever again. It was childish and entertaining at the same time.

"Hun, I think its very probable that we'll see them again, I mean, it's not like we're leaving the planet," both girls shared a small giggle. "And knowing Kori, I don't think she'll be keeping out of touch with us for too long."

Another small laugh filled the car before the light turned green, and they were very close to home. Only after entering 43rd avenue and Grandoir, Raven found a parking space near the front doors of the _Feathertone Apartments_. She let Gale out and the two made their way to the assignment desk.

Up the stairs to room 127, the pair finally were able to put their bags on the floor and stretch their legs. Gale looked around the small apartment, absorbing everything she could explore. Raven knelt down.

"I want you to stay here until I get back okay, maybe you can start unpacking our bags," Raven told her.

"Where are you going, mommy?" Raven was already out the front door, but turned her head quickly to verify.

"I just have to give the front desk a little more information before we can officially rent the apartment. I'll be right back to help you unpack, but until then, have fun."

Knowing full well that Gale loved to explore new places, she had no problems leaving her to explore. She blew her daughter a kiss before heading out the door, as did Gale to her. It was just a little ritual they did every now and again.

Raven walked down the stairs to the lower levels of the apartment complex. Every now and again, she would peer inside windows and see her future neighbors, or what she expected as her future neighbors. Some were parents like her just playing around with their children. Others were old age senior citizens who couldn't afford any high paying mortgage for a house or even a nice car. She continued and witnessed a few couples clipping coupons, looking in the wanted ads, and making out over the couch.

She eventually made it to the administration booth so she could finally gain partial ownership for her and Gale.

"Excuse me, I'm here to sign for proof of rental ownership of Apartment 127, for Roth."

The clerk looked up, studied the girl, then rummaged through her files to find the documents needed to file out her request. "Oh, yes, Miss Roth, uh…I see, apartment for one adult and one child. Apartment #127. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am," she received the notoriety and bid the clerk goodbye. She spent the rest of the trip upstairs rereading the rules and regulations for proper conduct and behavior during their stay.

She chuckled slightly at some of the entries. One stated a no-tolerance rule for spying in on other guests. At this she immediately thought of her slightly mischievous daughter and smiled. Gale was the sweetest girl in the world to her and Raven loved her to death, but she could always be counted on to spy on something or get into places she really shouldn't.

"Hehehe, I'll have to see if these rules are okay by her, first."

She once again entered room 127 with the new papers for their new home. Finally, a place to call their own. No abusive Dick for Gale. No feeling guilty for freeloading at a rich boy mansion. Everybody wins. Although, even though she only left the young man about six hours ago, her thoughts still drifted back to him every now and again.

She opened the door and just lazily dropped the papers on the nightstand near the door. "Gale, I'm back."

She expected there to be no answer. She was just thinking about her daughter's habit of sneaking around, so it was no surprise to be seeing it now. "Gale, hun, where are you?"

She tried all the miniscule rooms. Bathroom, closet, kitchen square…nothing. "Bedroom," she said to herself, "She's gotta be there."

She headed down the small hall and opened the door to said room. "Gale, I…"

Even with a look around the room, still no sign of the elusive girl. Then she got an idea. She quickly but quietly stepped over to the queen sized bed. She knelt down and SWOOSH…pulled up the covers as quick as she could to find a snickering Gale hiding beneath he mattress.

"Aww, you found me again."

"That's right. Now get out of there, you. We need to get unpacking." She snickered and stood back up.

Gale shuffled out the tight spot. "Okay mommy."

That's pretty much how the rest of the day went. Raven and Gale would sit on the couch getting out their clothes and set them up in the closet. They unpacked their bathroom articles and their makeup items and set them in the washroom. Lastly, they pulled out their pictures together and stood them out in the various convenient places meant for novelty or conventional items.

After all this, they discussed some living arrangements. They ordered in a small dinner from some cheap burger joint down the corner and made a list of what groceries to buy for the rest of the week.

There were a few economic concerns to think about with this. The cost of water, electricity, gas, and most importantly, getting Gale to enroll at a kindergarten.

Unfortunately, since they had to move, they had to drop her out of her previous kindergarten. Even though both girls agreed to talk this out in the morning, she needed to figure some things out and quick. Luckily, Gale's kindergarten was about to close down for summer anyway, but despite that, it was still unfortunate.

Later on in the evening, all the unpacking was finished quicker than anticipated, along with planning for the near future. Since they didn't take much with them, they didn't have much to fill the rooms with. The worst part was probably the cruel fact that their apartment would probably be under-furnished for quite a while due to lack of cash. By morning Raven would need to start looking in their new city for a job.

Right now, however, Raven just wanted to salvage what time she had left with Gale. In a little bit she would read her a story before bedtime, but for now, she would perform her nightly ritual. Sit down, snuggle with her daughter, and watch HBO Family on the little, cheap T.V. set provided for their apartment. She pulled a blanket over them both and stroked her hair.

"Mommy?"

"What's up, hun?"

"How long are we going to be here?" This question was answered already, but kids always had a habit of repeating themselves to get answers that they think their parents cannot decide for themselves.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No, no, I didn't mean like that, I mean is this gonna be our new home."

"For now, I'm afraid so kiddo," she kept on stroking her head while trying to figure out what to say next. Then, she hatched an idea.

"You know, it probably wont be for a while, but maybe we'll drop in on Gar sometime and visit, that way we can at least see a familiar face."

"Really, can we mommy! That would be great! Could we see Roxie and Miss Kori too?" Raven was satisfied to see the sudden change in Gale's pep.

"I'm sure we could, sweetheart." Even if Gar, Roxie, or even Vic weren't available, the was ALWAYS Kori. Now that they had been reacquainted, there would no doubt be numerous visits. But, somehow, she also knew that Gar couldn't be expected to stay away from them for long either. Due to his persistence, she could only surmise that he liked having them around. And that was the understatement of the year.

"You really like Gar, don't you," she said. Gale looked up, hesitantly at first, but then gave a short nod. Raven kept stroking her hair. Then looked back up to the T.V. screen where HBO Family was showing a special of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The happiness and peppiness of Charlie reminded her of the man she just mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty good…for a rich boy, anyway."

XXX

Some may find it hard to believe that about two weeks had passed already. But what the hell, in business, time flies fast.

Elsewhere in Gotham, the millionaire Garfield Logan was putting through one of many office complexes he had visited that day. It was mostly due to the technological advances for Star Labs latest strides in combustion. Of course he could hardly understand anything about science. He was mainly there for Victor and moral and financial support.

This laboratory was based off the head complex based in Transit City, because Victor thought it best to locate his business in several places of interest.

On that particular day, he was meeting with him to be introduced with the head of Jinx Accessories, who had come fashionably late for meeting with Vic and Kori, the other two associates of Gar's business ventures.

Even though he had spent time there before, Gar couldn't maintain focus today, no matter ho much he tried, his mind kept drifting. Sometimes it as so bad that he…CLANK!

Gar found himself on his butt with a meager concussion on his brow from a metal hook conveniently hanging in front of him. Why couldn't he see it? Well…

"Gar, yo, Gar…" a voice echoed in and out of his head. It was faint, but there. His depth perception was blurry, as well as the images in front of him. Two big blurry images. And one was talking to him.

"Gar, how many fingers am I holding up." He finally got some color back in his pupils and realized it was Vic's voice talking to him. And waving four fingers in his face.

"Umm…eight…or nine…" he mumbled, like he was insane or retarded.

"Ha ha, very cute Gar. But seriously, this is the second time today you've walked into one of these," he explained while dangling the hook he ran into, "what's wrong with you man? Why are you so distracted lately?"

After getting to his feet, Gar looked up to a now grinning Victor. He already didn't like where this was going.

"Aha! You were thinking about her again weren't you?"

Gar knew what he was talking about, but wanted to play dumb anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You've been thinking about her ever since they left your house. Come on, stop living in denial and just call her already. I mean it's been what, a week since you saw her last. And I know you liked her at least a little."

"It's been two weeks Mr. Know-it-all," he retorted.

"I rest my case," Vic took out his cell phone and pushed it into Gar's hands. "Look, you and I know you don't have anything else to do here. Just do yourself favor. Call her." With those last words he left Gar to check up on some blueprints in another department.

Gar stared at the phone in his hands. Truthfully, he wanted to call her, but was it too soon. What if she'd forgotten about him. Nah. Assuredly Kori visited her being that she was so fanatical about her, and his name must have come up in a conversation or two. Right? Well, there was only one way to find out. He slowly dialed the number he got from Kori and hoped for the best.

"_Who knows, maybe she's been thinking about me too,"_ he thought hopefully. But reason always quashed his hope. _"Yeah right."_

The phone tone sounded three times before the other line picked up. _"But a guy can hope, cant het?"_

"Hello?" It was Raven of course. Gar inhaled a breath and took the plunge.

"Hey, Raven, it's Gar. Remember me?" The slightly surprised the other line.

"Oh, hello Gar. Of course we remember you. Its only been two weeks." Off to a good start. Now to follow it up.

"How are you and Gale doing so far?"

"We're getting by good. Can't complain. I've got a secretary job, and Gale's been good."

"Great, great. Anything interesting happen after you left?" It was obvious he was getting a little desperate for talking material. He didn't want to bore her after thirty seconds on the phone.

"Not much, we just moved in and trying to get settled." After that, a long, almost awkward silence filled the phone conversation.

"Did you want something Gar? Uh oh, now he was in trouble. What was he supposed to say now. He didn't have much time to think, so he blurted. A fatal conversation mistake.

"I was wondering if you were busy at all this weekend."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing much to do this week, except work. Not very much though. And I thought maybe if you wanted, we could do lunch sometime." A pause.

"Or breakfast. Or brunch, whatever you like," he said. Still no answer. Just a hum, like she was thinking.

"I guess that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. It'll be nice to stay in touch with friendly acquaintances."

"Great. How does Friday morning sound to you?"

"I could do that," Gar's mind yelled out, SCORE! " Oh but wait, Kori is picking Gale and I up to visit a park nearby. I cant leave her."

"Oh, well, couldn't Kori watch her? I mean it'd just be for the morning." There was more humming from Raven. This time she was actually thinking. Even though Kori was closely trusted, Raven was still uneasy about leaving her daughter in a new city.

"Tell you what, Gar. I have to run it by Gale, first. But if she's not too uncomfortable with the idea, I'll be sure to be there. That sound alright?"

Gar sighed in relief. It wasn't a full blown "_Yes_", but way better than an_ "I'm busy."_

"Sounds great, guess I'll see you around."

"Guess so. Goodbye Gar."

"Bye."

Another minute or two after the hang-up, Gar was standing in the same spot he'd been since his small head injury. But he turned around when he heard Victor clearing his throat.

"Not bad, grasshopper, not bad. Pretty good for a first invite."

Gar smirked and looked down at the phone, then back up to Vic.

"Yep, I'd say I'm doing pretty well about now."


	7. Meeting Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Hello all out there in the fanfiction universe. Yep you guessed it. –blanklist- is back with another chapter of Rich Boys. Looks like you get to spend another fifteen or twenty minutes reading my latest and greatest yet. I must admit I do like how they are becoming longer and longer with each new update. I promise I am trying my best to make them come quicker for my loyal readers and reviewers**

**Anyway, to all those out there who still agree with me on getting the actual show back, I hope you are still trying. Nothing would make me happier than to get my favorite show back. I haven't given up yet. Call me crazy if you want, but I still work to get it back. I love it. So do your part, if not for yourselves, than for the stories you read. They will increase dramatically if the show is back. I know fandom is still great and high. I LOVE TEEN TITANS AND I KNOW YOU DO TOO! If your interested go to to get rejuvenated. It has everything Titans.**

**Continue to read and review for me my great ones. Those who review are gentlemen and ladies who are scholars and figures of awesomness. You are gods and goddesses among insects. Just kidding. Just read. I think this one's good.**

Ever present inside the recently erected Starfire Fashion building present in Gotham City was the hustle ad bustle of the business men and women. Bureaucrats and assistants made their daily quotas and established important congregations for company advancement. The building itself was still under partial construction due to new meeting areas that needed to be added to create a better environment for business related progress.

This was a designing agency, so there were many consultants buzzing about making arrangements for clients and management. Occasionally, the fashion models who flaunted their clothing would stand around with their image consultants and designers to discuss new happenings.

Kori Anderson was not the C.E.O. of the corporation, but she was well fitted into the business, not only as a fashion icon who appeared on numerous catalogs and magazines, but also was famous for designing the various clothes she wore for herself and the company. She also had good stock and a well earned reputation, which provided her with a great deal of perks. One of these was offering and hiring new employees for positions in marketing, promotion, advertisement, and modeling.

And in the center of it all was the front desk you usually see in most big office buildings. The one desk that must always be first visited if anything is to be done anywhere in the industry. Usually the person at the front desk is an annoying and obstacle-like girl who passes out directions and is responsible for telling the newcomers that the person they seek is unavailable. But this one is different.

"Hello? Calling for Mr. Register? Absolutely, sir, I can patch you in immediately, please hold." Raven Roth was currently working hard at the front desk, making sure to regulate staff and operating maintenance. Her most often task, though, was connecting callers to the important executives and company management. She was damn good at it too.

"Raven, there's someone on line 4 who needs to speak with you about the Fall fashion line contract with our promotional executive," called a voice from across the hall. Raven looked over to her and acknowledged the information.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to pick up," Raven replied. She put down the investment files she was currently notarizing and answered the phone receiver. "Hello, Starfire Fashion corporate office…"

It was an uncomplicated job, which left ample time for her to spend with her beloved daughter. She was also very lucky for the opportunity to have it without any uncomfortable interviews. After some deliberation with Kori, they both decided that she would fit in perfectly with the new branch of her modeling company.

Because Kori had a heart as big as the building, she was kind enough to offer her longtime friend a suitable job based on her good high school grades and strong workers recommendation. It was fairly easy to start Raven off as the new front desk operator of the office, as well as Kori's personal assistant. Raven was content with both positions and Kori was enthralled to have her so close while at her job.

Today she had plans to follow Kori to a meeting with a few of her designing advisors. Her office shift would only last a few more minutes until Kori was coming to pick her up.

"Thank you, sir, I'll transfer your message right away," Raven said while she put down the receiver and pressed a few buttons to connect the callers. Her shift for today was now over. She looked up to see her replacement operator ready to take the calls and quietly sat up. She then headed towards the exit where she would wait for Kori.

A few minutes passed until a white car pulled up and said red-head waved for her to hop in. Raven shuffled to get to the car and quickly sat down. She said hello's as they sped off towards the advisory meeting.

"So, was your day productive, Raven?" she glanced over while stopping at a red light. Raven nodded in approval.

"It was. So, who exactly are we meeting today again?"

"No one really important, just a meeting for bureaucratic reasons, so you will not need to take notes this time," she said. Raven nodded again and put her writing assistant back in her purse.

"Now, important things…" Kori began, "is Gale prepared for our trip to the park tomorrow morning?"

A thought in Ravens mind just clicked. That's right. Tomorrow was her day off and also the Friday morning she was invited to have breakfast with Gar. She couldn't believe she forgot to tell Kori and Gale about this a few days ago, because she was expected to go with them to the park.

"_Really good, Raven,"_ her mind scolded. She was supposed to have told them before her meeting with Gar so there would be no confusion, but it apparently slipped her mind. She quickly looked over to save herself the embarrassment.

"Oh, Kori, about that, you see…I was wondering if maybe you could escort her to the park, that is if you want to," she said. Kori looked confused.

"Of course I still want to do it, but why? You are not joining us?" Raven pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and continued.

"Well, the thing is, I made a quick arrangement with someone to meet them tomorrow morning for breakfast," she explained, Kori nodded. "And if you and Gale are alright with the idea, I was hoping maybe you could look after her while I meet him."

Kori's eyes perked up at the mention of "him." She looked back over to her friend and smiled.

"I would be happy to take Gale myself if you are busy…" Raven let out a small sigh of relief. "…with _him_." She snickered at this, causing Raven to give a quick glance.

She realized her mistake in mentioning the word _him_, now it was evident that there was to be a thorough explanation of exactly who she was talking about.

Kori kept her smirk on and continued to have fun at her friends expense "So, is this _him _someone I am familiar with?"

There was no denying the inevitable in this conversation, but Raven decided to drag it out as best as she could. No need to rush this kind of thing.

"You might say that…" she replied dumbly. She was already losing. Kori's grin only widened larger.

"And would this person be someone I am here to visit for business reasons?" she looked over to see Raven giving yet another shy nod.

"Excellent, I will pick up your daughter at the same time you are to meet this _him_ person, is that agreeable?" she asked, quickly changing her tone from playful to regular.

"Sure, that would be fine," she said back, relieved that this was now over and Kori wasn't continuing to torture her by wheedling out the information.

A few traffic lights later and they came up to the office location for the meeting. Before both girls stepped out of the vehicle, Kori said one last thing.

"Oh, and Raven. While Gale and I are at the park, do say good morning to Gar for me."

She knew.

XXX

Raven slightly stumbled out of the blue convertible car after her long drive home. She was amazed at how much worse traffic was down here than back at Jump City.

At least she was done for the day, and tomorrow too. She felt almost like a schoolgirl, happy to get home and enjoy the weekend. Conversely, though, she was happy with her workload and service job.

As a matter of fact, she would occasionally be labeled a workaholic by those who knew her due to the fact that she often finished quickly and did more than her quota demanded. She disregarded these thoughts, however, because being an attentive mother was far more important than any work. Or anything else.

Speaking of which, she had just now entered the apartment complex, giving a casual wave here and there to her neighbors. She reached in her file-ridden bag to get the key to her room, and daughter.

She eagerly opened the door and walked in, setting down the bag and other accessories down on the coffee table in the front room. She could hear the television in the other room as she walked in, but the sound of small footsteps coming drowned it out.

"Hi Mommy!" without any warning at all, the young toddler plunged herself into the unsuspecting arms of the surprised Raven. Raven was pushed back on her bottom and chuckled as Gale buried deeper.

The duo stayed seated on the floor for a moment before Raven raised herself up, child in arms, and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hello to you too, hun," she said, still out of breath from the playful tackle. She sat her down on the available chair and started looking inside the cabinets for ingredients for dinner.

"Hey mommy, are the parks around here fun. I hope they're like the ones back home!" Raven's face popped up to the comment in the same way it did when Kori mentioned it a few hours ago.

She turned around and took a breath. She would have to explain this now, or it will be too late for tomorrow. "Well, actually hun, I have something to tell you. To ask you, actually."

"What is it mommy?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could go to the park with just Kori tomorrow?" At this, Gale immediately took a confused look.

"You don't wanna come with us mommy," she asked, "but I thought we could have fun like we used on our old playground."

"It's okay, Gale, don't jump to conclusions just yet." She instantly calmed down and listened up.

"I just wanted to ask if that was okay because I got an invite from someone to meet me for a friendly arrangement. I was thinking if you were okay with it, I would take up the offer." Gale looked up with more confidence at the realization of her mother not abandoning her.

"But if your not comfortable with it, I'd be happy to set it up another time."

"No, no, it's okay mommy, you can go. I don't mind." Raven didn't buy it fully. She figured Gale was trying her best not to sound needy.

"Gale, I wouldn't mind at all joining you instead, it's not a prob…"

"It's okay. Miss Kori and I can have fun on our own. And you can have fun too, somewhere else," she explained.

Raven was still unsure about it. It seemed that she wanted her mother to get out more, but a thought remained that she was just saying it to please her. She had to admit, when her daughter said she could "have fun somewhere else" her mind giggled at the unmeant innuendo.

"Are you absolutely sure, hun?"

The girl nodded contently. Raven disregarded her original thoughts as she continued to boil water and add some noodles to her current concoction. Gale wasn't always saying things to please. If she really minded her mommy going out with someone else, she would let her know.

"Well, alright then, but if you or Kori need anything, just make sure to have her page me, okay?" She received a nod.

A little while later, dinner was almost ready and Gale was still sat at the table finishing a coloring book about animals. Raven told her to put it down as she put down the plate. She served herself as well and the quiet meal commenced. Every so often, Raven would ask if the food tasted alright, and Gale would reply with "It's good."

For no particular reason, the meal lasted shorter, the food almost gone and Gale looking up distractedly from time to time.

"Who are you going to breakfast with tomorrow, mommy?" she asked. There it was, the big question that everyone seemed to be so interested in.

"Someone we both know," she playfully answered. She was not about to be the one with the awkward answers this time. If she was going to continue with this question again, she would do it her way.

"Aren't you going to tell me," Gale asked. Raven smirked down.

"You're a smart girl, you can figure it out can't you?" she challenged. Gale smiled back and wordlessly accepted the game.

"It's Miss Roxie!" This answer was easily dismissed with a shake of the head and a cocky sounding Nope.

"Mister Vic!" Raven repeated the same answer. Gale was starting to think harder now and pausing in between answers. After all, they didn't know a lot of people in the city yet.

"Oh, I know! Kori is going with you and taking me too!" Raven looked like she was about to praise her for the right answer, but…

"Nope," she said. Gale gave up and shrugged on the table. Raven took her plate and gave her head a small pat. "Don't pout now, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

_Feathertone_ Apartments was closing upfor the night, and the management staff went to every room to make sure everything was satisfactory. All that had transpired was now closed as every vacant owner probably wouldn't be going out again until morning.

Raven turned off all the lights in the apartment and set up her paperwork for the day after tomorrow. She always did that. She never left anything to chance or procrastinated when it came to work, especially since she had only been working at her current occupation for two weeks. Everything was ready, now all she needed to do was visit her girl one last time and get to bed herself.

Gale continued to be a little disappointed throughout the night, until she was tucked in and kissed goodnight. Her lights were put out and the short-lived evening was over. All that was left was the confusing outing tomorrow morning.

She still stayed awake due to her pondering though. Why was her mommy being so mysterious about this? She thought about who could possibly be meeting her besides the three people she mentioned earlier.

It had to be someone recently met in the city.

Someone she knew well enough, after all she didn't meet with strangers.

Someone who didn't give her a reason to mistrust.

Possibly someone who might have done something nice for her.

Someone who…

The child's eyes widened, as did her smile. Wider than had been all day. She then yelled in an excited voice so loud that two neighbors on the other side of the wall heard her.

"IT'S MISTER GAR!"

Across the thin hallway and into the mother's room, she awoke to the loud sound of realization. Her daughter certainly was smart.

"You're meeting with Mister Gar!" she called.

Unbeknownst to her, Raven had a small creeping rise of heat to her face. No doubt she would now brag this to every new acquaintance they had made so far. Raven continued to listen to the child's slight giggling for a time.

She knew.

XXX

Raven wasn't jittery at all this morning. She had no real reason to be, despite the fact that she would be in rich company once again. After she got up silently and took a quick shower, she tiptoed over to her glamorous wardrobe of four dress shirt outfits, three skirts, and three pairs of pants. Unmentionables, of course, would not be mentioned. Quite a variety to choose from, but only three colors to choose from. Black, Blue, and White.

She didn't think Gar would care whether she dressed casually for breakfast or dressed like the mayors wife. She decided on a black pair of pants schemed with a white, silk-like dress shirt. She checked it in the mirror to make sure it was alright. It was.

She looked over to the clock and realized it would be time to be there in about a half an hour, as long as Gar didn't decide to be fashionably late. Most wealthy playboys she noticed in magazines always had to boast about cockiness in being fashionably late to dates with celebrity women. She wasn't worried though, Gar didn't seem at all like that kind of man. But then again, one could never be too sure.

She rushed quietly over to the table in center of the apartment with a piece of paper and pen. She wrote down a good morning to Gale and told her not to leave the apartment until Kori arrived to take her to the park. She also wrote down that she would probably meet up with them after she was done with her other plans.

She took the note and walked into the recipients room to attach it to the bed. She then smiled and gave her a kiss on the sleeping toddler, causing her to fidget slightly.

Tiptoeing out of the apartment, so as not to wake her, she grabbed her bag and headed out.

Elsewhere, Gar had already been ready, being the early riser he was. He had gotten dressed pretty well in a Dickies combo that resembled real professional. He didn't want to look too sporty or overdone considering that it was just a meal with a friend. Or so he would like to think.

He was parked outside the Lombreau Grill and Buffet. It was a fairly immaculate place for wining and dining. Outside stood a couple of white pillars holding up the gold-painted sign that read the name. Inside was a finely assorted set of blue-clothed tables and on the right was a long buffet line complete with breads, condiments, and more side dishes to grace your plate. Everything else was up to the customers and the waiters. But there was one problem, no customers as of yet.

Gar had enough foresight to grab a reservation for both he and Raven once she got there, and before the crowds started to pile on. He hoped she would be happy with his choice of eatery.

He casually scanned the road around the restaurant for any signs of her, but nothing turned up yet. He gave her the right location and name for their meeting, but was a little concerned by the fact that it was already five minutes past their reservation time. At this time he expected some bad ideas.

"Maybe she ditched, guess she had other things to do. Maybe she needed to do something about her daughter. Maybe she's just uninterested. I mean I hope not, but…"

At that precise moment, he looked ahead to see the familiar dark hair from the blue convertible coming in his direction. He let out a little sigh.

"_Well, I guess I was wrong about two things,"_ he thought as he saw her walk up.

"_I assumed too much before anything even happened…"_ she was about to greet him with a small smile, _"…and she got even prettier since last time."_ He walked up as well.

"Hello Gar, nice to se you again. How have you been?" A pretty meaningless conversation starter, but Gar followed up.

"I've been great, but we'll get to all that in a second." He grinned and offered to lead her inside. "Shall we, Miss Roth."

"Lets." She said, she let him take she shoulder and lead her inside the polished white room. "Oh, by the way, what did I say about calling me Raven?"

He shrugged bashfully and turned to face her. "Hehe…right."

XXX

"Higher Miss Kori, higher!"

"Yes, of course, Gale," Kori laughed as she pushed the fun-loving child up and down on the swing set in the middle of Gotham Central Park. It was clear out and perfect for taking the kids out to play. She and the young one were currently working on breaking the all-time height record.

"Not too high, now, you might fall off" she said, hoping to God that she would not. They had been on the turning wheel and see-saw and hadn't yet so far, but needed to be extra careful. This was her friend's kid after all.

"Don't worry, I won't." The girl was to thrilled with being in a park again to let up now. She wanted to take advantage of everything. After a few more minutes, she slowed down and started to ungulate slightly from vertical dizziness.

"Are you alright, Gale?" Kori rushed to the youngster's side. The girl, half listening, nodded her head and jumped off. "Are you done with the swings now?"

"Yep, lets got to the monkey bars now." She said, while quickly grabbing Kori's hand.

This had gone on for about an hour now. She and Kori would travel from activity to activity, sometimes they played together in the jungle gym with some other kids. It was remarkable. Kori had no idea kids were this fast and energetic when it came to fun-time. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy it however.

"Alright then, this way," she took the girls hand and started off to the bars. A second later, she looked down to see a smile not plastered on her face, which was strange because this had not happened since she picked her up.

"Is anything the matter, little one?" Gale turned her head to face Kori's and quickly changed her demeanor. She didn't want to spoil the good vibe.

"I just kinda wish my mommy was here with us."

"Oh, don't worry, she will. I heard she was planning to meet with us if she has time after breakfast with…" she paused. Both girls looked at each other.

"…with Gar." She finished. After which, both shared a small chuckle at Raven's expense, and Gale jumped on the bars.

XXX

Time passed by slowly and pleasantly as the atmosphere of the Lombreau created a relaxing scent around the customers. Everyone was enjoying their meals with small talk thrown into the mix.

A waiter passed down the aisle with a cart which contained two plates. One contained a cheese omelet with wheat bread toast and two small slices of bacon. The other contained a set of Belgian waffles with grilled hash browns; the favorite breakfast foods of one particular guest. He crossed over to the two seated booth and set the plates in front of the respective customers.

"Thanks so much, sir," Gar said as he handed the waiter a decent tip.

"Thank you," Raven added as well, she was about to tip him as well, but Gar put his hand up and put hers down. He gave her an I-don't-think-so look and she got the message. Apparently, Gar wouldn't be letting her pay for anything this morning. Typical macho attitude.

"So I hope you like the company as much as the food here," he said, eyeing her plate. She smirked back.

"That all depends on you now doesn't it Gar?" He thought about what to say next as he forked a bite of waffle and ate it.

"Thank you for treating me, thought, it really is very nice here."

"No problem, it is isn't it? But I only come here when I am trying to entertain or when Roxie feels like going out."

"Interesting. No offense, but Roxie seems a tad bit old for you, wouldn't you say?" Gar got the joke and the two managed a small laugh.

"Well, well, looks like you do have a sense of humor after all," he winked at her. "No, Roxie is way to much for me, but she's the best assistant I've ever had."

"No kidding. How long have you two been in the business?"

"I've known her for about as long as I can remember. She's the one who introduced me to working with sponsoring other companies like Vic and Kori's." Raven listened interested while she slowly ate bites of her omelet.

"You see, I work in communications for advertising and commercialism. Since 1996, its really been rising to a success, so much so that I got my company to service more companies in tech, fashion, and pharmaceutical industries."

"Sounds great. I guess there's no downside right?" Raven finally cut in.

"Not so much, unless I get bought out by a competitor. But, uh, I really doubt that's going to happen anytime soon," he boasted. He put his hands behind his back as a show of confidence.

"Methinks someone is a little overconfident. Does arrogance run in your family?" she crooned at him funnily. He brought his elbows to sit on the table and leaned in closer to Raven's side.

"I call it self-esteem." He playfully said in defense. "And to answer the other question…nah, I don't know enough about my family to say if any of them were arrogant."

Raven's eyes widened slightly at the odd statement. "Care to elaborate on that last statement?"

"My parents are sadly not with me anymore. They died a few years back with a really bad illness," he said the last part rather slowly, but at the same time didn't want to ruin her mood.

"Oh, I…I'm so sorry to have brought that up."

"It's alright, I don't think much about it anymore. I'll never forget them, but dwelling never helps anything, right?"

"Yes, you are right. It's good that you think that way I suppose."

As usually expected after an awkward statement, the booth became to calm for comfort. Both continued to eat, but with no liveliness anymore. Raven still scolded herself for saying something stupid like that for the sake of conversation. Thankfully, Gar was not the kind of person to let a quiet moment like this last for too long before he got bored.

"Anyway," he dragged out, "enough about me. I really am taking too much time with myself aren't I? I say we start delving into what makes Raven Roth tick."

Her smirk returned, as did his boyish grin. Inside she knew she would have to deal with this eventually, but was she ready to. There was still a lot about him she didn't know about yet.

"We'll see. There really isn't much to tell. But listen, if you ask a question I agree with, I'll answer it. If not, I won't. Deal?"

"Sounds fair enough, but…"

"But what?"

Gar paused. This was a subject that was silently deterred twice already by the girl, and he was worried that if he brought it up again. Not to be cheap, but since he revealed a personal truth about himself to her, he thought she would feel he deserved an answer like that as well. Maybe she could open up just a bit more. Not likely, but a man could hope.

"There really is only one thing I have been wondering about you lately, and I really would like to know. I can understand if you don't feel right about it thought."

"I guess I can take my chances just once, perhaps. What's on you mind Mr. Logan?"

He hesitated for a minute, not like him at all, but what could he do? The last thing he wanted was to offend her.

"You know you seem like a really nice girl, and your daughter as well. Now what I'm wondering is why two great girls like yourselves are out here all by yourselves for some unknown reason. Is there something tragic that happened to make you leave what home you might have had before?"

He expected a pause or a dirty look in his direction like last time and the time with Vic, but to his surprise, there was none to be found. He saw an unfamiliar expression on the girl. Not unpleasant, but not inviting either. A middle ground of emotions was present on her face as she looked at him.

"I suppose I can't keep this in forever," she whispered to herself. Gar tried to listen to that, but it was too quiet to hear.

"Listen Gar, I don't mean to sound enclosed, because I'm not. But there's a lot more to that than you realize."

As Raven looked down, away from his eyes, she didn't expect anything else to happen. But it did. Out of nowhere, she felt a hand slightly over hers. She peered back up to see the gesture and breathed a little faster. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Gar spoke up.

"I'm willing to listen, but only if feels right to you," he said quietly to her.

She gave a petite smile in the direction of his hand and slipped her hand out of his. She looked back up into his green eyes. Slowly and comfortingly, she actually felt her small sense of nervousness dissipate from her mind. He was being so good about this, even when she half expected to be jeered into answers. He didn't though. He was calm and collected to the situation, and that unexpectedly created a good reason for her to do the same.

"Okay then," she said with more self assurance than the last two times. She could do this. He perked up his ears to her, giving her his full attention.

"About a few days before we ran into you, my daughter and I weren't doing so well back where we used to live in Jump City. My ex and I had a lot of disagreements about Gale and just life in general."

Gar's mind never wandered from her information, and he remembered to nod in all the right places.

"He was once so romantic and dashing to me at first. When we were first dating, I never thought I could be happier. He took me out all the time; we were so close. He was so handsome and I could talk to him about anything. But then, we got a little to into our relationship and that ended up with a pregnancy."

"Gale," he interrupted slightly, partly not to be left out of the conversation. And partially to quell her non-existent gushing over this ex-lover of hers.

She nodded her head. "After that, everything changed. And I mean everything. The charm, the energy, the passion. It was like every feeling he had for me was completely destroyed when Gale was conceived."

Gar's expression was something that hadn't appeared since Victor and he got into a fight once. His face was full of serious droll at the information.

"Please don't get the wrong idea. Gale is my girl, and I would go to hell and back for her. But since we were so careless in getting pregnant with her, he felt completely quashed, I suppose. Long story short, she became a thorn in his side, and he became a very neglectful person to both of us. One day I got tired of him and left…thereby ending up on your doorstep."

Quiet filled the room. Not just the booth but the whole restaurant itself. Everyone was eating and Gar was too busy taking in all the information to say something. He felt both relieved to know, and at the same time horrified to find that someone he perceived as so great to have gone through such a rough patch of life.

"Not what you were expecting huh?" she asked plainly. Looking back at her response, he thought the same thing. But he didn't want to stay silent and create more awkwardness.

"No it wasn't, but you know something?"

She looked back at him, both staring eye to eye. Blue to Green. He reached out to cover her hand like he did before, and this time Raven saw no reason to disturb it. She let it be.

"I kinda like that about you."


End file.
